Les secrets de Camille
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: A la demande d'Erin une nouvelle profiler arrive pour surveiller Hotch. Mais Erin ne pense pas aux conscéquences et encore moins de l'avis de la principale concernée qui ne se laisse pas faire. Attention âmes sensibles car elle cache bien des secrets!


_**Préface de l'auteur :**_** Coucou chère lectrices cher lecteur, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une histoire ou il y a autant de personnages principaux, et même dans une histoire d'Esprit Criminel. J'espère avoir réussit à ne pas trop oublier chaque personne au profit d'une autre. **

_**Disclamer : **_**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la chaine américaine qui produit cette merveilleuse série. **

_**Rating : **_**Je mets T car il y a allusion à un viol mais sinon rien de méchant ou de gore ^^**

_**Résumé :**_** Erin Strauss engage une nouvelle profiler afin de surveiller l'équipe d'Hotchner, mais elle ne pense pas aux conséquences et au liens qui pourraient se faire au sein de l'équipe de psychologues. Elle en oublie même de prévenir la principale concernée qui ne se laissera pas faire. Gare aux âmes sensibles, surtout que la nouvelle cache bien des secrets. **

Les deux mains se serrèrent au dessus du bureau, et les deux femmes se sourirent contente toutes les deux d'être arrivées rapidement à un accord entre elles.

-Bien je vous laisse aller trouver l'agent Hotchner, il est au courent de votre venue.

-Merci madame. La plus jeune des deux femmes quitta le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya légèrement dessus et souffla. D'un pas qu'elle voulut sure, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau patron. Sous le regard suspect du reste de l'équipe elle traversa la salle, les bras chargé de son carton contenant les affaires de son ancien bureau. Arriver devant la porte d'Hotchner, elle fit pivoter la boite sur sa hanche et toqua.

-Oui entré. Fit une voix sans expression et froide.

-Bonjour, je suis Camille Stewart, la nouvelle prof… dit-elle d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

-Ah oui bonjour, bien vous pouvez vous installer en bas avec les autres. Je pense que vous êtes capable de vous présenter seule. Annonça Hotchner sans lever les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

-Heu oui. Dit-elle légèrement troubler par son attitude. Elle se leva de son siège et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Hotchner reprit parole.

-Nous savons pourquoi vous-êtes ici, Mademoiselle…

-Stewart !

-Stewart, et Sacher que pour ma part, votre présence est totalement inutile. L'équipe n'absolument pas besoin d'une étudiante à peine diplômer en psychologie qu'importe la mention qu'elle ait obtenue.

Camille se tendit, quand elle entendit la voix froide retentir. Puis par politesse elle se retourna – ce qu'elle regretta amèrement - le regard d'Hotchner était glaciale. Elle attendit qu'il ait finit de la démonter sans broncher. Quand il retourna à son dossier sans même attendre qu'elle se défende, elle quitta le bureau. Et bien ça va être facile de s'intégré ici. Merci beaucoup madame Strauss. Pensa Camille. Elle jeta rapidement un regard à la salle tout en descendant les quelques marches puis se dirigea vers le bureau vide situé en face de ce qu'elle pensait être l'Agent Morgan. A peine son carton posé qu'Hotchner sortit de son bureau toqua à celui de Rossi qui sortit rapidement.

-Reid peux-tu aller chercher JJ et Garcia. Demanda Hotchner

-Bien Monsieur, fit le jeune homme tout en partant.

-Elle semble bien frêle la nouvelle ! Chuchota Rossi à Hotchner

-Oui je sais je lui donne pas un mois avant de démissionner ou de demander son transfert. Dit Hotchner

-Tu sais d'où elle vient ?

-Non, c'est Erin qui a son dossier, je n'ai que les grandes lignes. Je sais qu'elle a travaillé quelque temps à Boston et qu'elle vient d'Europe. Expliqua Hotchner.

Quand il eut finit son explication Reid revenait avec JJ et Garcia.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je tenais à vous présenter officiellement l'Agent Stewart. Fit Hotchner

Camille se leva de son siège, fit un rapide signe de la main et se rassit.

-J'espère que vous la mettriez vite a l'aise et l'intégré au sein de l'équipe. Dit Hotchner avant de disparaitre dans son bureau suivit de David Rossi.

- Bonjour Derreck Morgan dit une main par dessus la cloison de séparation. Camille releva les yeux et serra la main. C'était-elle tromper dans les sous-entendus que Hotchner lui avait fait ?

-Bonjour Camille Stewart. Dit-elle en souriant

-Je te fais rapidement les présentations, Devant toi se trouve l'Agent Emilie Prentiss, et à ta gauche l'Agent Spencer Reid. Notre agent de liaison est Jennifer Jaraud, alias JJ, et nous avons une technicienne en informatique, Pénélope Garcia

-Mais tu peux m'appeler ma Déesse. Fit Garcia tout en serrant la main de Camille dans un sourire encourageant. Morgan jeta un regard noir à l'informaticienne, qui parti retrouver ses machines. JJ retourna à ses dossiers sans un mot après lui avoir rapidement serrer la main. Reid et Prentiss lui jeta un rapide sourire en guise de salut et retournèrent à leur dossiers. Camille baissa la tête, le vissage un peu rouge. Faisant semblant de rien, elle sortit ses affaires de son carton et les déposa sur son bureau.

- Strauss, nous a prévenus de ta venue la semaine passé. Justifia Morgan, Nous savons que tu es là, pour aller lui faire des comptes-rendus à chaque fois que nous partons sur le terrain.

- Ah ! Fut tout ce que pu dire Camille avant de se rassoir. Une fois son carton vide, elle quitta son emplacement avec afin de le jeter aux poubelles. Puis elle partit en direction des toilettes, dans lesquelles, elle s'y enferma pour souffler. Elle se refusait de pleurer, ça faisait 13 ans qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré ce n'était pas pour recommencer ici, à cause de simple agent du FBI.

Elle savait que çà ne se serait pas facile de s'incruster dans une nouvelle équipe mais elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de rejet de leur part. Heureusement pour elle la solitude ne la pesait pas, bien au contraire, mais d'habitude elle devait faire preuve d'imagination pour éconduire poliment les gens qui l'abordait. Ses uniques amis étaient son chien et sa colocataire qui avait accepté de la suivre à Washington puisque que son travail se faisait exclusivement à domicile. Elle avait conscience que sa place dans cette équipe n'était du qu'à certaine de ses qualités qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Mais décidé à faire comprendre à ses psychologues que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils allaient être froid et méchant avec elle qu'elle partirait aussi facilement qu'elle était venue.

Quand ce poste avait été proposé au sien de tous les bureaux du pays, elle n'en avait pas voulut, mais son chef d'équipe avait venté ses mérites et son talent inouïs pour comprendre et trouver les tueurs à Strauss lors d'une soirée que la chef de département l'avait convoqué et presque obliger à accepter le poste. C'était sa colocataire qui avait finit par la convaincre que ça lui ferait du bien. Surtout qu'elle avait lu dans son horoscope qu'elle devait changer de vie si elle voulait rencontrer son prince charmant. Vaincue Camile avait finit part craquer et avait accepté le poste. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation impossible avec des gens qui la détestaient avant même de la connaitre. Mais elle était là, et tout comme elle, ils apprendraient à faire avec, et si ils n'étaient pas contente, tampis ! Forte de sa résolution, Camille quitta les toilettes et retourna à son box. Mais alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte, elle entendit les voix de Morgan et Prentiss parler d'elle dans la salle à café.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle ? Demanda Prentiss

- Puff, elle ne teindra pas deux jours ici ! Strauss aurait pu choisir quelqu'un avec peu plus de caractère. Je suis sure qu'elle est du genre à tomber dans les pommes à la vue du sang. Dit JJ

- C'est vrai qu'elle semble toute chétive, mais bon elle sortait du bureau d'Hotch. Il a surement du lui faire froid dans le dos. En tout cas moi la première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a bien fait peur. Dit Reid

-En tout cas elle n'est pas très futée, elle devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, et pourtant elle a en rien caché ses sentiments, au point qu'elle est partie pleurer dans les toilettes. Se moqua Morgan

-Bah moi je la trouve très gentille, et puis qui sait, elle pourrait bien nous surprendre. Dit Pénélope

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore. Dit Morgan d'une voix légèrement séductrice

-Mmh, j'ai en effet fait quelque recherche sur elle pour Hotch. Dit-elle

-Et qu'as-tu découvert ? Demanda JJ

-Et bien, tout d'abord qu'elle vient d'Europe. Elle a sauté plusieurs fois des classes jusqu'à ses 11 ans et demi ou elle a obtenu son diplôme de fin d'année et mentant sur son âge afin de passer les examens. Ne pouvant pas aller à l'université avant ses 14 ans, elle a voyagé afin d'apprendre les langues. Ce qui fait que maintenant elle parle couramment l'arabe, le chinois, l'espagnole, l'anglais et le japonais. Puis elle est arrivée chez nous à 14 ans, elle a étudié la médecine à Harvard. Elle a un doctorat en littérature, philosophie de Princeton, et en chimie-physique du M.I.T et elle est entrain de faire un autre doctorat en droit à l'université de Yale. Expliqua Garcia.

-Et elle a quel âge tu dis ? Demanda Prentiss choquée

- Elle a 23 ans. Répondit Garcia

-Ou là un second Reid, le bureau va-t-il survivre à ça ? Se moqua Morgan

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, Camille poussa la porte de la salle de repos. Le silence se fit directement. Faisant mine de rien Camille prit un verre d'eau qu'elle bu d'un coup et partit travailler.

-Vous pensez qu'elle nous entendu ? demanda Garcia gênée

- Je ne pense pas. La rassura Reid

-Par contre on fait quoi par rapport à Strauss ? Demanda Prentiss

-Rien, si elle veut berner Hotch en nous envoyant une bleu, elle va se trouver face à un mur. Cette fille n'y connais rien elle va aller gentiment dire à Strauss ce qu'elle voit et comme elle aura rien et bien elle partira, renvoyer par Strauss qui pensera que nous l'avons corrompue. Expliqua Morgan

Camille qui avait entendue la fin de la discution, souris avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce et se diriger vers son box. Alors comme ça Erin Strauss pensait pouvoir l'utiliser pour nuire à l'agent Hotchner. Elle aurait du se renseigner un peu plus sur sa candidate avant de l'engager. Elle aurait sut que Camille détestait se genre de complot et qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour paraitre neutre. On voulait la prendre pour une idiote, très bien ils allaient tous se mordre les doigts après ça. Aussi bien Erin qu'Aaron et son équipe de profiler.

Durant près de trois mois l'équipe travaillait au bureau sur les dossiers mineurs que leur envoyaient toute les polices du pays. Durant ses trois mois ses collègues tentèrent de la dégoutée en lui donnant les pires dossiers allant du plus sanglant au plus ennuyant. Mais jamais Camille ne se découragea. Elle acceptait même les dossiers en plus que lui donnait les autre sans broncher. Dire qu'Hotchner était impressionné était un euphémisme mais fidèle à lui-même il ne dit rien. Le reste de l'équipe aussi était impressionnée. Camille avançait bien sans prendre de retard et comme Morgan et Prentiss lui refilait parfois des dossiers, elle avait permis à ces deux là de rattraper leur retard, enfin elle avait permit à diminuer franchement leur pile de dossiers.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre sa pause, elle trouva Reid entrain de lire un gros roman.

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour entamer la conversation car malgré leur attitude, elle s'efforçait de paraitre aimable et polie afin qu'ils n'aient rien à lui reproché.

-Oh, heu « La misère de la Prospérité »* c'est un essai français sur l'économie mondial. Répondit Reid en souriant. Ce n'est pas très intéressant mais c'est le dernier livre de ma bibliothèque que je n'ai pas encore lut.

- Ah, j'ai du le lire pour un examen de français quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce dont il parlait. Expliqua Camille

-Oh il faut aimer l'économie, il a une approche assez pessimiste du système, surtout chez nous.

-Possible ça fait longtemps, Tout ce que je me souviens de ce livre c'est que j'ai dut passer plus de temps à coté de mon dictionnaire ou de mon prof pour le comprendre. Expliqua Camille avec le sourire. Reid lui fit un rapide sourire crispé avant de partir de la pièce. Camille se retourna pour apercevoir Morgan se préparer un café. Et comprit pourquoi Reid était partit si vite. Elle soupira et termina son chocolat avant de retourner travailler.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Dit Morgan alors qu'elle passait la porte.

-Je n'arriverais pas à faire quoi ? Demanda Camille en se retournant

-A t'intégrés dans l'équipe. Répondit l'agent

-J'en ai pas l'intention, j'adore la solitude. Mais le docteur Reid semble être la seule personne de cette équipe à avoir un cerveau en état de marche et je pensais pouvoir discuter avec lui. Répliqua Camille ce qui surprit Morgan

-C'est pas ce que tu semble montrer en tout cas ! Dit Morgan

-Ah parce que vous m'avez profilé ? Demanda Camille

-Oui.

-N'y a-t-il pas une règle qui dit qu'on ne profile pas les gens de son équipe ?

-Tu ne fais pas partie de cette équipe. Si la remarque blessa Camille, elle n'en montra rien et sourit

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'en fais partie. Même si vous ne voulez pas de moi. Mais bon je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez découvert sur moi. Répliqua Camille

-Tu es quelqu'un de froid et hautain. Tu te sens supérieur à la moyenne des gens. Tout te semble indifférent, et pas digne de ton intérêt car tu es égocentrique et arrogante. Introvertie et solitaire tu préfère te débrouiller toute seule plus tôt que d'appeler à l'aide. Récita Morgan

-Waouh, et c'est vous les meilleurs profiler ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne profile pas les criminels comme tu m'as profilé car tu es totalement à coté de la plaque ! N'empêche je suis curieuse de savoir sur quoi tu te base pour dire que je suis arrogante, égocentrique et narcissique. Répondit Camille

-Sur ce que l'on sait de toi et ton attitude au sein du bureau. Camille sourit et quitta la pièce sans répondre. Elle trouva inutile de ne pas confier à Morgan que si elle était comme ça c'était à cause d'eux et des autres en générale.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, JJ sortit du bureau ordonnant à tout le monde de se réunir dans la salle de réunion.

-La ville de Philadelphia pense avoir un tueur en série qui sévit. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a aucun suspect, ou la moindre piste pour se diriger. Expliqua JJ

-Quel est le M.O ? Demanda Hotchner

-Il s'attaque à des jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde vivant seule. Elles sont sans attache, ni emplois. Il les viol puis les asphyxie chez elles, ensuite il fouille tout la pièce et repart sans rien emporter.

-On a donc affaire à un sadique sexuel. Dit Reid imperturbable

-Garcia tu fais une recherche pousser sur les victimes et tu regarde si il n'y à pas d'autre cas similaire dans d'autre états. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure au jet. Tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce

-Ah Morgan pourrais-tu accompagner Stewart, je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse l'aérodrome. Demanda Rossi

- Ok. Répondit Morgan à contre cœur. Camille n'ayant pas entendu l'ordre donner par Rossi rassemblait ses affaires sur son bureau.

-Stewart, tu viens avec moi, on doit passer chez toi ou pas ? Demanda Morgan

-Heu, non je dois juste appeler ma coloc pour la prévenir. Répondit Camille un peu surprise

-Bien, tu peux faire en chemin, aller vient.

-Tu sais si tu ne veux pas, donne moi juste l'adresse je viendrais par mes propres moyens. Fit Camille sentant bien que son collègue n'était pas emballé à l'idée de l'accompagner.

-Non c'est bon vient. Répondit Morgan, Camille sortit de sous le bureau sa valisette, pris sa veste sur sa chaise et son portable et courut rejoindre son collègue en souriant. Une fois installée dans la voiture Camille appela sa colocataire.

- Coucou Sarah, je ne te réveille pas ? … ouf, bon je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais quelques jours à Philadelphia, pour une affaire de tueur en série, tu pourras t'occuper de Nala pendant mon absence ?... Chouette tu es un amour… promis je te rapporterai quelque chose, des fringue ça te va ?... Tu sais bien pourquoi… Bon je te laisse je vais monter dans l'avion bisou à bientôt.

-Il est interdit de divulgué des informations sur les enquêtes à nos proches. Dit Morgan une fois que Camille eut raccroché.

-Je n'ai rien divulgué, j'ai juste dit quel type de personne on pourchassait, pour qu'elle sache que ça prendrait surement plus que deux jours pour le capturer. Se justifia Camille tout en montant dans le jet.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installer et que l'avion avait décollé JJ distribua le dossier qu'elle avait photocopié pour tout le monde.

-_Coucou mes loulous, alors j'ai fait les recherches demandées. Pour les crimes du même genre, il n'y en a pas, par contre ce que j'ai trouvé sur ses filles est beaucoup plus intéressant. Elles venaient toute d'emménager dans la ville et recherchait un job._

- Il doit surement les observer avant de passer à l'acte. Dit Prentiss

-Il est méticuleux, elles vivent seule, n'ont pas d'amis, il ne prend pas beaucoup de risque. Dit Rossi

-Il y a pas d'effraction, donc soit il se fait passer pour un vendeur au porte à porte soit pour un plombier ou électricien ce qui signifie qu'il doit traficoter leur maison quand elles sont absente. Rajouta Morgan

-Tu as autre chose pour nous Garcia ? Demanda Reid

-_Non, mais je continue de chercher_. Répondit Pénélope

-Merci ma beauté. Clôtura Morgan

Tout le monde se replongea dans le dossier qu'il avait en main jusqu'à ce qu'Hotchner prenne la parole pour distribuer à chacun un lieu ou il irait enquêter.

-Rossi, Morgan et Stewart vous irez sur le terrain, je veux savoir comme notre nouvelle recrue se comporte dans se genre de situation, et vous êtes charger de faire la victimologie. Les autres avec moi.

Quand l'avion se posa à terre, tout le monde y descendit et se dirigea vers les deux 4x4 qui les attendaient. Après un rapide détour à l'hôtel près du poste de police qui les hébergera durant leur séjour, ils partirent tous sur les lieux qui leur avaient été attribué dans l'avion.

-Bonjour je suis l'agent Jaraud vous m'avez eut au téléphone. Se présenta JJ

-Salut je suis l'inspecteur Kowalski, c'est moi qui suis chargé de cette affaire. Salua l'inspecteur

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici l'agent Prentiss et le docteur Reid. Les autres sont sur le terrain avec vos collègues. Présenta Hotch. Vous avez une pièce ou on pourrait s'installer.

-Oui bien sur L'agent Jaraud m'a expliqué ce dont vous avez besoin. Répondit l'inspecteur tout en les conduisant dans une salle de réunion au fond de la pièce. A peine fut-il rentré que Reid se dirigea vers le tableau pour y déposer les informations qu'ils avaient grâce au dossier.

Pendant se temps sur le lieu de la dernière scène de crime, Les Agents Morgan, Rossi et Stewart attendais que l'équipe d'expert légiste aient finit leur travail pour enfin faire le leur. Alors que Rossi récoltait des informations sur la manière avec laquelle était morte la victime auprès du médecin légiste, Morgan et Stewart observait la scène en silence. Puis Morgan alla poser quelque question au concierge de l'immeuble.

Entendant des pleures d'enfant Camille s'approcha du petit garçon.

-Hé bonhomme qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu connaissais la jeune fille ? Demanda Camille d'une voix douce. Le garçon sécha ses larmes avant de regarder Camille afin de savoir si elle était digne de confiance.

- Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, on était voisin mais elle venait d'arriver. Maman lui avait quelque fois demandé de me garder quand elle partait travaillé mais sans plus. Elle était très gentille.

-Pourquoi tu pleure alors ? Demanda Camille surprise.

-Car je devais aller chez elle aujourd'hui, et que j'y suis pas allé car un ami m'avait invité chez lui et que j'ai prévenu personne. Maintenant elle est morte et c'est de ma faute.

-Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Le rassura Camille, mais dis-moi tu veux m'aider à attraper le méchant qui à fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui, il doit être punit. Si je l'attrape il ira au coin durant très longtemps ! s'exclama l'enfant heureux de servir à quelque chose. Camille sourit de son innocence.

-Alors je veux tout savoir depuis que tu es revenu de chez ton ami. Expliqua Camille.

-Eh bien quand je suis rentré, il y avait un drôle de monsieur qui sortait de l'immeuble, mais je n'ai pas fait beaucoup attention car j'avais peur de me faire gronder si j'arrivais encore plus en retard. J'ai courut dans les escaliers et quand je suis arrivé à mon étage, Madame biscuit criait au secours. Et c'est là que j'ai vu que la porte de mademoiselle Sam était grande ouverte. Expliqua l'enfant sous un air de conspiration. Camille sourit de ses mimiques.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai vu que le salon de Mademoiselle Sarah était très en désordre, tout était parterre même son cactus qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Puis la police est arrivée et m'a pousser dehors. J'ai perdu mon ballon mais ils refusent que j'aille le chercher. Dit-il tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour montrer qu'il boudait. Camille lui sourit et lui promit d'aller lui rechercher.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu sais sur l'étrange homme qui sortait. Demanda Camille

- Bah il était bizarre, il avait un pantalon noir, avec un peu de terre sur ses genoux. Un pull à capuche noir aussi, mais elle est tombé quand il est passé à coté de moi. J'ai pu voire qu'il avait une blessure sur la joue car il saignait un peu, mais il a vite remit sa capuche que je n'ai pas put voir le reste. Puis il a mit un doit sur sa bouche comme pour dire chute et il est partit. Clôtura l'enfant tout en imitant l'homme.

Au moment où Camille voulut remercier l'enfant, elle fut interrompue par les cris d'une femme

- Ethan ? Ethan ? Ou est mon fils demanda-t-elle à un officier qui leva les épaules pour lui signifié qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Paniquer la mère tourna sur elle-même cherchant après son fils. Camille voulut aller vers elle avec Ethan mais Morgan fut plus rapide.

-Madame calmez-vous, que cherchez-vous ? Demanda Morgan calmement en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules tout en l'éloignant des banderoles jaunes aux inscriptions noires.

-Je cherche mon fils, il devait rester chez ma voisine Sam. Quand j'ai vu à la télé qu'il y avait eut un meurtre dans l'immeuble j'ai directement appelé chez elle, mais se fut la police qui m'a répondu. Expliqua la mère d'une voix angoissée. Il a été incapable de me dire si mon fils était mort ou vivant et s'il était là. Dit-elle en pleurant sur l'épaule de Morgan qui tenta de la consoler.

-Dites-moi à quoi ressemble votre…Commença Morgan

-Maman ! Hurla Ethan avant de courir vers eux quand il eut reconnut sa mère. Cette dernière ce détacha de Morgan et se baissa pour rattraper son fils qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Oh mon chéri ça va tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, je n'ai rien, mais tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère tout fière de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Non je ne sais pas.

-C'est grâce à moi que la police, va pouvoir attraper le méchant et le mettre au coin. Expliqua Ethan

-Ah bon ! Rigola sa mère. Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle septique.

-Car l'agent du FBI me l'as dit. En plus elle a promis de ramener mon ballon. Dit-il tout fière.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda Morgan intrigué par les propos de l'enfant.

-Bah elle, la jolie fille l'a bas qui rentre dans l'immeuble. Dit Ethan tout en montrant Camille du doigt. Dit maman je pourrais rester avec elle, comme ça je pourrais mettre le méchant dans le coin pour sa punition. Demanda innocemment Ethan.

-Il faudra lui demander Ethan, je ne sais pas. Répondit sa mère afin de pas l'attrister en lui refusant tout net son idée.

Morgan partit rejoindre Rossi et Camille qui attendaient dans le hall qu'il arrive. Ignorant les deux hommes Camille grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'appartement de la victime. Sortant les différentes photos qu'elle avait des scènes précédentes Camille compara les indices et mise en scène du meurtrier. Elle observa tout ce qu'elle voyait puis interpela un policier qui trainait encore dans la pièce.

-Dites, vous pouvez me dire ou était la victime quand on la trouvée ? Demanda Camille

-Elle était sur le divan, et on suppose que tout s'est fait ici car toutes les autres pièces sont intactes. Répondit l'agent de police.

-Merci. Laissant Morgan et Rossi inspecter la chambre et les autres pièces afin d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme. Camille ferma les yeux et imagina la scène, afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'avait pu faire la victime et le criminel. Après quelques minutes d'introspection Camille parti rejoindre les deux autres dans la chambre de Sarah.

-Il doit être fort et très sur de lui, car elle n'était pas attachée. Elle s'est débattue si j'en crois le désordre qui règne dans le living. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas fuit. Expliqua Camille

- Bonne question ! Dit Rossi. Au faite tu discutais de quoi avec le petit garçon ?

-Ethan ? Oh je lui posais des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu. Elle devait le surveiller, mais il a préféré aller chez un copain. Il m'a fait une vague description du type que l'on recherche. Répondit-elle. Puis elle sortit de la chambre n'aimant pas rester dans se genre d'endroit. Elle chercha après le ballon rouge d'Ethan puis l'ayant trouvé le prit et quitta l'appartement. Quand elle fut dehors de l'immeuble Ethan lui sauta dessus et prit son ballon.

-Excusez-le il est un peu turbulent cette histoire lui monte à la tête. Excusa la mère d'Ethan devant l'attitude très joviale de son fils.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, et puis c'est normal c'est de son âge. Je voulais vous demandez si ça vous ennuyait de venir avec moi jusqu'au poste pour qu'Ethan puisse faire un portrait robot de l'homme qu'il a vu. Expliqua Camille.

-Non pas de soucis, de toute façon on ne peut pas rentrer avant se soir. Répondit la mère d'Ethan.

Camille jouait un peu avec Ethan en attendant que Rossi et Morgan aient finit leur tour, ne se doutant pas qu'ils discutaient d'elle.

-Bizarre son attitude quand elle est rentrée dans la chambre. On aurait cru qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise si je la connaissais pas si froide et arrogante. Dit Morgan

-Je pense que vous la jugez un peu trop vite vous tous. Répondit Rossi.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Morgan

-Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai pas encore vu aller trouver Erin, pour parler de nous ou de Hotch. Ensuite son comportement, elle semble cacher un lourd passé. Expliqua Rossi

-On cache tous quelque chose Rossi, pourquoi dégorgerait-elle à la règle ? Demanda Morgan

-Non mais tu as vu comment elle s'habille ? Répliqua David

-Pas très bien je suis d'accord avec toi. Fit Morgan

-Oh arrête ! Gronda Rossi déçut de l'attitude de Morgan. Ayant finit leur tour ils redescendirent trouver Camille. Ils la trouvèrent discutant avec d'autre membre de l'immeuble.

-Ah vous voilà ! Ca vous ennuie si Ethan vient avec nous, j'aimerais qu'il face un portrait robot du suspect. Demanda Camille

-Non pas du tout. Répondit Rossi. D'un signe de tête Camille indiqua à la mère d'Ethan de les accompagner. Tout excité Ethan courut à la voiture, quand Morgan eut ouvert le véhicule, il sauta de dans appelant les adultes à se dépêcher. Durant le trajet Camille expliqua ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui avait pour don de le calmer directement. En quelque minute ils furent tous au poste.

-On te laisse avec eux, nous on va voire les autres scènes. Dit Rossi. Camille asquésia et sortit de la voiture. Quand elle fut dans le bâtiment, elle chercha après JJ pour lui demander ou était le dessinateur qu'elle avait demandé. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle voulut trouver le reste de ses collègues, mais Ethan ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-T'en fait pas Ethan, l'agent Jaraud est très gentille, elle viendra directement me trouver quand tu auras finit d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi, car je dois aller discuter avec mon patron. T'en fait pas, ça va très bien se passer, tu fais comme je t'ai expliqué dans la voiture et ça ira. Rassura Camille tout en détachant gentiment Ethan de son pantalon.

-Si il y a un problème je l'appel directement. Termina de rassurer JJ. Ethan capitula et partit en compagnie de sa mère et de JJ, tandis que Camille se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

-Ou sont Rossi et Morgan ? Demanda Hotchner en guise de salut.

-Sur les autres scènes de crime, j'accompagnais un témoin pour un portrait robot du suspect. Expliqua Camille imperturbable à l'attitude d'Hotchner.

- Il ne pouvait pas venir seul ?

-Non ce n'est qu'un enfant de six ans. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que l'on poste un agent pour sa sécurité. Le suspect l'a vu et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se venge sur lui. Répondit Camille

-C'est pas à vous de juger de la sécurité d'un témoin ou pas. Répliqua Hotch. Choquer par son attitude, Camille quitta la pièce et sortit du bâtiment sans rien dire. Elle ne réalisa pas que Hotch l'avait suivit afin de la surveiller. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha après quelque chose sur son Gsm et resta là assise sur son banc en attendant que JJ vienne la chercher pour raccompagner Ethan chez lui. Voyant qu'elle ne passait pas son appel Hotch s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à son opposer sur le banc. Directement Camille se tendit, mais même pour un profiler avertit son changement d'attitude ne fut pas percepectible.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà lors de votre entretien à votre arriver, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici. Commença Hotch

-Je le sais déjà, vous me le rappelez tous tout les jours depuis mon arriver. Coupa Camille, Mais vous vous êtes jamais demander si moi, je voulais être là !

-Vous n'aimez ce travail ?! S'exclama Hotch étonné.

-Non, je préférai nettement mon boulot de consultante pour le bureau à Boston. Répondit Camille

-Et comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ? Demanda Hotch réellement intéresser

-Mon patron a parlé de moi à Erin, cette dernière à demander à me voir après que mon boss m'ai fait faire le test d'entrer au FBI. Ensuite elle s'est arrangée pour que j'atterrisse dans votre section. Naturellement elle attend de ma part un dévouement totale et surement autre chose, mais avant de ma catapulter chez vous elle aurait du savoir que je déteste qu'on me force la main. Expliqua Camille

- Donc vous n'allez rien lui dire. Dit Hotch

-Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Que vous êtes des méchantes personnes et que vous ne voulez pas de moi ! Excusez-moi de vous dire ça mais ce genre de chose je les gère moi-même toute seule comme une grande depuis longtemps. Ensuite si ça peu vous rassurez votre petite guéguerre digne d'enfant de six ans ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère être neutre. Répondit Camille. Maintenant excuser moi, mais je vais raccompagner mon témoin chez lui. Elle se leva du banc et retourna dans le bâtiment. Quand elle trouva Ethan et sa mère ce dernier était sur excité.

-J'ai tout bien fait comme tu m'as dit. Expliqua Ethan

-Et le dessin est très ressemblant ? Demanda Camille

-Oui, on dirait une photo, ça fait peur. C'est vrai que ça va aider ? Répondit Ethan

-Oh oui, ça aide beaucoup, maintenant les gens feront attention à lui, et il aura beaucoup de difficulté à rentrer chez les gens. Expliqua Camille.

-Madame je suis l'agent Hotchner, comme nous allons diffuser très rapidement le portrait de cet homme, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable pour la sécurité de votre fils qu'il quitte la ville ou du moins du quartier.

-Heu, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours et aller chez ma mère, elle habite en virginie. Fit la mère d'Ethan un peu choquer par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-C'est une bonne idée. En attendant je…Répondit Camille

-Un policier va vous accompagner jusque chez vous. Prenez quelques affaires et partez directement. Coupa Hotch. Accompagner d'un agent la mère et le fils quittèrent le commissariat. Hotch lui entraina Camille dans la salle du fond pour continuer l'étude du criminel.

-JJ, fait réunir tout le monde on va faire un profile. Appela Hotch. Quelques minutes plus tard alors Morgan et Rossi rentraient, JJ alla prévenir Hotch que tout le monde était là.

-Bon, l'homme que nous recherchons, est de race blanche. Il a entre 20 et 35 ans. Il doit avoir un boulot manuel, car il est très sur de sa force physique. Grâce à un témoin nous avons un portrait robot que nous allons diffuser sur toute les chaines. Commença Hotchner

-Cet homme est très solitaire et méticuleux, il doit utiliser différents stratagème pour amener sa proie à lui ouvrir sa porte. Compléta Rossi.

-Il doit à l'heure actuel rechercher sa nouvelle proie donc si nous voulons éviter un autre crime nous devons faire vite la période entre chaque crime se raccourcit. Rajouta Reid.

-Se serais pas plus simple de faire un appât ? Demanda un policier

-Si, mais malheureusement nous ignorons ou il repaire ses victimes. Répondit JJ, mais vous en faites pas nous allons bientôt faire une conférence de presse ou le portrait robot sera montrer et nous ferons une ligne d'appel à témoin. Quelqu'un doit surement le connaitre.

Les profilers retournèrent dans leur pièce étudier leur tueur. Prentiss, Morgan interrogèrent Garcia sur des nouvelles informations qu'elle avait put récolter. Rossi et Hotchner briefaient JJ pour sa conférence de presse. Reid lui étudiait la carte de la ville où il avait indiqué les différents lieux de crime. Stewart regardait les différentes cartes et photos étalés sur la table. Aux yeux de tous elle semblait plonger dans ses pensées à milieux de l'enquête.

-Dit Reid tu fais quoi ? Demanda Camille d'une voix atone.

-Je recherche une aire de prédilection ou le tueur trouver ses proies. Répondit Reid comme si il expliquait un théorème de math.

-Bah alors je pense que j'ai trouvé. Répondit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie. Tout le monde dans la salle se tut surprit de sa réaction. Elle qui semblait ne rien faire avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi ? Demanda Reid

-Le métro.

-Hein ? Mais les lignes du métro ne sont pas indiquées sur ma carte ! S'exclama Reid

-Je sais, mais moi j'ai le plan sous les yeux, et tes points corresponds à des sorties de métro. Expliqua Camille. Reid se jeta sur le plan du métro et l'arracha des mains de Camille qui le laissa faire. Ce dernier fit le tracer des différentes lignes de métro à l'échelle de sa carte sous le regard subjuguer des autres agents.

-Alors ? Demanda Prentiss presser de savoir ce qu'il en était.

-Eh bien elle a raison. Répondit Reid comme si il semblait dégouter ou choquer de dire une chose pareil.

-Bien j'appel Garcia pour lui demander de chercher notre homme sur les vidéos du métro. C'est quel ligne ? Demanda Morgan

- La rouge. Répondit Camille toujours absente.

-_Le temple du savoir et de la déesse supérieur à votre service. Accueillit_ Garcia

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu pouvais aller sur les vidéos du métro de la ville, et si tu pouvais retrouver nos victimes pour ainsi nous aider à retrouver notre homme. Expliqua Prentiss

-_C'est comme si c'était fait._ Répondit Garcia tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Elle raccrocha.

-Bon JJ tu montre le portrait robot, pour ce qui est du métro on va utiliser quelqu'un comme appât et donc tu ne dis rien… on ne voudrait pas qu'il change de zone de chasse. Expliqua Hotch

-Stewart tu serviras d'appât. Rajouta Rossi. Camille paniqua mais comme d'habitude elle réussit à le cacher et asquésia d'un signe de tête.

-L'agent Garcia sur la deux. Vient annoncer un policier permettant à Camille de se reprendre

-Merci, Garcia on t'écoute. Dit Hotchner

-_Alors j'ai trouvé votre homme, il opère toujours sur la même ligne entre Liberty Church station et Chinatown station. Malheureusement à part vous dire qu'il mesure 1m 75 et qu'il n'est pas très large d'épaule, je sais rien de plus car il porte toujours son sweat à capuche sur la tête. Ah oui il patrouille toujours en 21h et le dernier métro car il y a moins de monde_.

-Merci Garcia. Termina Rossi.

-Bon ça nous laisse 4h pour faire la conférence et te préparer Stewart. Dit Hotch. Morgan tu lui donne un coup de main, Prentiss aussi et vous la briefer sur ce qu'elle doit faire nous on met au courant l'inspecteur Kowalski et le reste des officiers. Camille sortit suivit de Morgan et Prentiss et partir en direction de l'hôtel. Une fois arriver sur place Camille prit ses clés et dirigea ses deux collègues jusque dans sa chambre.

-J'espère que tu as d'autres vêtements que ce que tu porte habituellement au bureau. Car ce n'est pas tout d'être blonde comme les autres, tu dois être aussi attirante qu'elle. Demanda Morgan légèrement moqueur. Prentiss le fusilla du regard tandis que Camille toujours aussi silencieuse se dirigea vers sa valise et sortit une robe légère blanche d'été à fine brettelles et des ballerines puis partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Après plusieurs minutes enfermées dans la pièce d'eau, Emilie voulut savoir si elle allait bien.

-Stewart tout vas bien ? Tu sais il ne faut pas écouter Morgan, ce n'est qu'un macho sans saveur.

-Non tout va bien j'arrive deux secondes. Répondit Camille à travers la cloison et quelques secondes plus tard elle sortit de la pièce. Emilie et Derek eurent le souffle coupé quand ils virent Camille sur le bas de la porte.

-C'est assez sexy pour toi Morgan ? Demanda Stewart railleuse. Ce dernier eut du mal à déglutir tellement il était impressionné. Rossi avait-il raison quand il disait qu'elle cachait quelque chose derrière son attitude froide et hautaine ?

-Eh bien s'il ne craque pas pour toi directement, ce type doit changer de lunette. Blagua Emilie

-Merci. Bon on retourne au poste ou vous avez les micros ici ? Demanda Camille

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? Demanda Morgan maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits.

-Non jamais, mais vous êtes là pour m'apprendre non ? Répondit Camille

-Tout d'abord tu dois être le plus crédible possible. Ici tu dois jouer le rôle d'une pauvre jeune femme qui vient d'emménager et qui ne connait rien de la ville. Expliqua Emilie

-Ca, ca va être facile je ne connais pas la ville.

-Tu ne dois jamais paniquer si tu sens que tu ne peux pas le faire tu le dis on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Continua Emilie imperturbable.

-Et garde bien en tête que qu'il arrive nous somme jamais loin, et que nous sommes là pour ta sécurité. Rajouta Morgan.

-Ah parce que je dois vous faire confiance ? Demanda Camille moqueuse

-Oui ! Répliqua Morgan Ca pose un problème ?

-Et bien, comment faire confiance à des gens que je ne connais pas qui préfère me voir à milieu d'ici ? Demanda Camille

-Dis-toi que tu n'as pas le chois. Répliqua Emilie et puis je suis sure que tout les hommes mit sur le coup voudrons courir à ton secours au moindre signe de ta part.

-Ah, tu pense que c'est un peu trop ? Demanda Camille plus si sûre d'elle.

-Non c'est parfait, tu es magnifique ! Répondit Morgan Bon allons-y. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Emilie sourit à Camille avant elle aussi de quitter la pièce. Camille sortit une veste cintré de sa valise et sortit elle aussi de sa chambre qu'elle referma à clé derrière elle. Quand elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble, Emilie était déjà dans la voiture et la héla pour qu'elle y monte. Morgan était qu'en à lui au téléphone avec Reid pour qu'il trouve rapidement une maison qui pourrais servir si jamais Camille avait besoin d'aller jusque là afin qu'ils appréhendent le criminel. Quand il eut finit se communication et monta derrière le volant du véhicule et ils retournèrent au commissariat. Quand Camille sortit de la voiture de fonction, tous les hommes se tournèrent vers elle en se retenant de siffler, de peur de se faire hacher menu par Morgan qui les fusillait du regard. Emilie qui fermait la marche pouffa dans sa main de l'attitude de son collègue, elle le rattrapa alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le bâtiment.

-Alors Derek, on craque pour la bluette ? Se moqua Emilie. Morgan grogna et tenta de reprendre une apparence moins possessive. Heureusement pour lui il fut assez rapide car au même moment le reste de l'équipe ainsi que les officiers chargés de l'affaire sortir de la salle de réunion. Quand ils virent Camille tous se stoppèrent surprit par la beauté de la jeune femme, qui arrivait à très bien cacher sa gêne et son indisposition face à tout ses regards. Elle détestait son corps, et détestait l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes et les femmes. Et même si elle avait conscience que la majorité des femmes se seraient damnées pour avoir son corps et qu'elle avait rien à envier aux mannequins de victoria secret et vogue, elle détestait se corps trop beau, trop parfait à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle le cachait derrière des vêtements informes et sans couleur. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était habillé comme ça c'était pour aider Sarah – sa colocataire – lors d'un repas avec ses employeurs. Et ça remontait il y a moins 3 ans, et durant tout le repas elle avait détesté en plus elles avaient faillit se faire agresser alors qu'elles allaient monter dans un taxi. Non Camille avait horreur de son corps et c'était bien la première fois depuis ses 10 ans qu'il allait lui être utile.

-Elle est prête ? Demanda Hotch incapable de lui demander directement ou de la regarder plus de cinq secondes.

-On doit encore me mettre le micro et la caméra et je serais prête. Répondit Camille

-Très bien Morgan tu t'en charge. Répliqua Hotch. Sans un mot Derek entraina Camille dans une petite pièce. Quand elle réalisa que Derek devait la toucher et même approcher sa poitrine Camille se pétrifia et perdu le peu de couleur qu'elle avait sur les joues. Malheureusement pour elle Derek ne vit rien trop occuper à ce concentré à sa tâche. Quand il effleura son sein, Camille se tendit et même si sur son visage rien de son malaise n'était visible, le reste de son corps la trahissait. En effet Morgan avait remarqué la chaire de poule qui était apparut sur tout le corps de la jeune femme. Et rassurer de voire qu'il lui faisait de l'effet – et cela même si il ignorait que c'était pas ce qu'il pensait – il s'était détendu et avait attrapé le tissus du soutien-gorge de Camille, dévoilant encore plus sa poitrine, et y avait fixer le micro sur sa chaire directement avec du scotch. Puis il avait remit le vêtement en place et avait voulut chipoter un peu pour être sur que tout était bien en place mais Camille l'avait stoppé, incapable de supporter plus.

-Je vais le faire merci. Avait-elle dit d'une voix froide furieuse contre elle-même de sa trahison. Derek l'avait regardé faire et avait jugé que c'était bon. Ils avaient ensuite vérifié si la caméra cacher dans le collier était bonne et permettait une bonne vision de ce qui se passerait autour d'elle.

-Bon je pense que ça ira, le micro fonction, la caméra aussi. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

-Heu je reste dans le métro, ou je dois en sortir quelque fois ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non tu reste dedans. Tu monte à Liberty Church Station et tu sors à Chinatown Station qui est le terminal ensuite tu prends l'escalier. Là on le chopera. Expliqua Derek

-Est-ce que je serais seule… enfin je veux dire y aura-t-il des policier en civile avec moi ?

-Oui, il y en aura deux à chaque station de la ligne et un autre avec toi dans le wagon. De plus Garcia le cherchera avec son moniteur de reconnaissance. Répondit-il

-C'est bon vous êtes près ? Demanda Rossi en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui ça va, je suis prête c'est quand vous voulez. Répondit Camille alors qu'elle voulait courir se cacher sous sa couette et ne plus sortir de là avant une bonne éternité.

-Très bien on va te déposer près de la bouche de métro de Liberty Church, tu fais toute la rame, s'il n'est pas apparut tu reste dedans et tu la refais dans l'autre sens. Si tu le vois tu reste calme et tu reste dans la rame si tu es en direction de Liberty, tu sors à Liberty et tu va près de quelqu'un demander à quel station tu dois descendre et là tu donne le nom d'une rue ou d'un quartier que Reid te soufflera à l'oreille et tu remonte dans le métro et tu sors à la station citée. Là tu prends les escaliers, nous, on sera là à l'attendre. Est-ce claire ? Demanda Rossi

-Oui très clair.

-Bien, on y va alors.

-Au fait qui sera avec elle dans le wagon ? Demanda Morgan

-Toi, Emilie se promènera sur le quai à la moitié du trajet. Dave, Reid et moi-même serons dans la voiture à faire le trajet sur la route. Il y aura en plus deux policiers en civile sur chaque quai. Répondit Hotchner. JJ fera la liaison avec tout le monde depuis ici avec Garcia.

- Ok. Tout le monde partit dans un véhicule afin de se poster. Camille fut larguée à deux trois rues du métro. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir une bonne mémoire, et qu'il face toujours aussi claire. Car sinon elle aurait eut une crise d'angoisse comme elle en faisait parfois quand elle se trouvait seule dans les rues à la nuit tombée. Elle trouva rapidement la bouche et s'y engouffra. Elle du attendre quelques minutes que le métro arrive. Trop paniquée elle n'osa même pas chercher après Morgan ou le tueur et monta rapidement dans le premier wagon ouvert près d'elle. Comme il était presque vide elle s'assit près d'une vieille dame afin de se rassurer. Alors que les portes allaient se fermer il monta dans le wagon. L'ayant directement remarqué Camille sortit une revue qu'elle avait acheté au kiosque à l'entré du métro afin de s'occuper si il n'apparaissait pas directement. Au même moment elle entendit Hotchner lui signaler que le suspect était là et qu'elle pouvait sortir à la station ou se trouvait Prentiss. A la station suivante une bande de voyou, vient se rajouter alors que la grand-mère et les deux employés qui étaient dans le wagon sortirent, surement pas à l'aise à cause de la bonde, laissant Camille seule avec Morgan et leur suspect. Celui qui semblait être le leader du group vient s'assoir près d'elle. Elle entendit Rossi lui souffler à l'oreille de rester calme que de toute façon Morgan était la pour la protégé. Mais bientôt elle se trouva entourer par tout le groupe

-Tu sais que tu es très jolie. Dit le leader Camille fit un faible sourire crisper et retourna à sa brochure.

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien, c'est un magasine people. Répondit-elle

-Ca te dit de venir avec nous à une rave ? Proposa un des garçons

-Non, je dois encore ranger des cartons dans mon appart'.

-On peut t'aider si tu veux ? Dit le leader tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Camille qui la repoussa tout en essayant de reculer le plus loin possible de lui.

-C'est très gentil mais ça ira. Puis elle se leva faisant mine de sortir et alla s'assoir à l'autre bout du wagon, la bande de voyou sortit du métro, et Camille se trouva sur la même banquette que leur suspect ce qui la rassura pas du tout.

-Il avait raison vous savez.

-Ah bon ! Dit-elle trop surprise de l'entendre parler

-Mais je n'aurais pas dit que vous étiez jolie. Répondit le tueur.

-Et vous auriez dit quoi ? Demanda Camille tout en essayant de cacher son trouble

-Et bien que vous êtes magnifique ! répliqua-t-il. Vous êtes seule ? Dit-il pour relancer la discution.

-Oui je viens d'emménager. J'ai fuit ma ville et mon petit-copain pour refaire ma vie ici. Récita Camille de ce qu'elle entendait dans son oreillette.

-Et bien si j'étais votre homme, jamais je vous aurais abandonné dans une ville telle que Philadelphia.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Vous ne regarder pas les infos. S'étonna-t-il avant de sourire.

-Non j'ai claqué toute mes économies dans ma maison, je n'ai que très peu de meubles. Je n'ai même pas la radio. Heureusement que j'ai mon mp3 pour la musique ainsi que mon pc sinon je serais devenue folle. Rigola Camille, qui tentait de paraitre plus calme. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Et bien il parait qu'un tueur sévit dans la ville, tuant des jeunes femmes chez elles.

-Oh mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama Camille

-Bien si vous me dites ou vous descendez je pourrais peut-être vous raccompagner jusque chez vous. Proposa-t-il.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne connais même pas votre visage, comment voulez-vous que je vous face confiance. Répondit Camille dans l'espoir de lui faire retirer sa capuche et permettre à Garcia de vérifier dans ses fichiers s'il était clean.

-Vous avez bien raison. Répondit l'homme tombant dans le piège. Il retira sa capuche et Garcia lança directement sa recherche.

-Et bien ma foie, vous ne semblez pas dangereux. Je descends à la station suivante. Répondit Camille d'une voix qui se voulut guillerette. Elle entendit la porte de la fourgonnette claquer et puis un silence assez pesant. Arriver à sa station, elle sortit accompagner de ce qu'on aurait put croire un ami. Morgan sortit lui aussi et fit un signe à Emilie de le suivre. Tout d'un coup elle entendit son oreillette grésiller comme si il y avait de la friture sur la ligne. Puis la voix de Garcia retentit

-_Alors voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur ton prince charmant. Il s'appelle Vincent Waes. Il a 26 ans. Il a plusieurs fois été arrêté quand il était jeune pour voyeurisme, et attouchement sur des camarades de classe. Ensuite il a fait trois ans de prison parce qu'il avait abusé de sa copine. A 18 ans il est libéré mais y retourne rapidement pour vole de sous-vêtements et viole. Il a été libéré il y a un peu plus de six mois pour bonne conduite. Trois mois plus tard il commettait sur premier meurtre._

Camille déglutit et tenta discrètement de s'éloigner de lui. Arriver en haut de l'escalier, Le FBI ainsi que la police les attendaient. Mais rapide comme l'éclaire Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et attrapa Camille qu'il menaça dégorger si quelqu'un bougeait. Toujours dans les escaliers il tenta de la faire descendre mais se retrouva coincer par Morgan, Prentiss et deux autre policiers. Se sentant coincer il enfonça le couteau dans la gorge de Camille qui supplia du regard Hotchner de tirer. Ce dernier réagit au moment ou la première goute de sang commença à couler de la gorge de la jeune femme. Il tira et toucha l'épaule de Vincent qui s'écroula au sol à cause de l'impacte, entrainant Camille avec lui. Il se cogna la tête à la rampe et sombra dans l'inconscience. Camille en profita pour s'éloigner de lui et de tous les hommes présents dans le hall du métro. Elle descendit la première volée de marche et puis sentant ses jambes l'abandonner elle se laissa glisser par terre. Quelques minutes plus tard Morgan s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et fut surprit par son sursaut de frayeur.

- Hé hé c'est finit tu risque plus rien. Dit-il d'une voix calme tout en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Camille recula encore plus comme si elle voulait se fondre dans le mur. C'est bon je te touche pas, je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens et si ta gorge ne saigne pas trop.

-Je… Ca va laisse moi quelques minutes pour me reprendre. Pour ma gorge ça va. Je pense que ça saigne plus. Répondit Camille d'une voix ou transparaissait encore ses craintes. Rassurer par ses propos, mais surtout parce qu'il avait réalisé que ça présence la stressait encore plus Morgan partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Hotch

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai crut que je lui avais fait la peur de sa vie quand elle a réalisé que j'étais là. Enfin elle saigne plus. J'irais la revoir dans quelques minutes si elle arrive à se reprendre ou pas.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que se soit Prentiss qui aille la voir. Dit Rossi

-C'est étrange, elle qui semble au dessus de tout, ici on dirait une gamine terrifier. Dit Reid étonné

-Mmh Garcia, m'a dit que certaines choses avaient été trafiquées dans son dossier. Dit Hotch pensif

-Tu pense qu'elle cache quelque chose ? Demanda Rossi

-Oui, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle changé son nom de famille et effacer son dossier criminel. Répondit Hotch. Quelques minutes plus tard Emilie alla retrouver Camille semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

-Ca va, tu t'en remets ? Demanda Emilie

-Oui, merci. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de me faire agresser au couteau tout les jours.

-Et bien si tu arrive à en rire c'est que ça te passera rapidement. Il faut te dire que c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver quand on joue l'appât ou même lors d'une arrestation. Expliqua la brune

-Et on s'y habitue ? Demanda la blonde

-Au bout de quelques fois, on apprend à réagir toute seule et maitriser l'agresseur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on s'y habitue, personnellement je m'y suis pas encore faite. Répondit Emilie

- Merci. Camille sourit à Emilie et partie avec elle rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

-Tu sais tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ca te va très bien. Dit Emilie afin de lui changer les idées. Mais Camille se referma comme une huitre

-On me l'a déjà dit. Mais je préfère rester comme d'habitude. Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention des gens. Répondit Camille légèrement froide

-D'accord, c'est toi qui voit, mais je pense que si tu étais plus joviale dans ta manière de t'habiller, les gens viendront plus facilement vers toi. Expliqua Emilie

-Peut-être que je préfère être seule. Dit Camille. Quand les deux filles furent à la hauteur des garçons Hotch annonça qu'ils avaient une demi-heure pour faire leur bagage et aller à l'aérodrome. Puis un officier demanda à Camille de rendre le matériel électronique. Quand elle dut retirer le micro, elle put voir le regard du policier briller de convoitise, mais elle réussit à retirer le micro sans montrer plus de chaire que ce que sa robe dévoilait. Elle sourit quand, elle vu la lueur de déception traverser le regard du jeune officier, elle entendit Emilie se moquer des garçons et Morgan soupirer. Puis ils quittèrent le métro et accompagner de Prentiss, Morgan et Rossi Camille retourna à leur hôtel.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'y enferma et se débarrassa de sa robe pour enfiler rapidement ses vêtements informe et terne, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain se démaquiller. Elle ferma sa valise et sortit de sa chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard pour voir si elle avait rien oublier. Elle croisa Rossi dans le couloir qui lui aussi quittait sa chambre.

-J'en connais un qui va être déçut de te voire dans cette tenue. Rigola David

-Je me préfère comme ça, je n'aime pas beaucoup les regards de convoitise que les hommes peuvent me jeter. Répondit Camille.

-C'est une bonne excuse. Même si je n'y crois pas beaucoup.

-Ah bon et pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, tu as montré beaucoup de faiblesse durant cette enquête. Mais bon comme il y a une règle entre nous je n'ai pas cherché plus loin même si je suis très curieux de comprendre le pourquoi.

-Je pensais que vous saviez tout de ma vie. Que votre technicienne, Garcia, avait retracé ma vie depuis ma naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Répliqua Camille

-Il semblerait qu'il y a quelque zone d'ombre qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver.

-Ah c'est dommage pour vous !

-Y aurait-il des informations que nous devrions savoir ? Demanda Rossi

-Tout dépend ce que vous savez. Elucida-t-elle

-Et bien nous savons que vous êtes orpheline depuis vos 10 ans, puis qu'après avoir passer vos examens de fin d'année à l'âge de 12 ans vous avez beaucoup voyager pour finir par vous installer ici aux USA pour vos études. Nous savons aussi que vous avez un QI supérieur à celui de Reid, mais que vous que pour vous ça ne semble pas visible…

-Visible ? S'étonna Camille

-Et bien, contrairement à Reid, quand vous parler vous restez au même niveau des autres vous ne semblez pas dépasser par les jeux de mots ou interaction sociale comme si vous aviez l'habitude de vous trouvez avec des gens de votre âge. Rien dans votre façon de parler, ou d'agir ne démontre une maturité intellectuelle supérieure aux autres. Contrairement à Reid que tout trahit. Expliqua Rossi

-Ah, j'en sais rien j'ai jamais fait attention à ça. Fit Camille un peu surprise par l'analyse du profiler.

Une fois de retour à Quantico, Tout le monde retourna à son bureau pour y déposer le dossier.

-Quelqu'un veut aller boire un verre ? Proposa Emilie

-Non je dois aller voir mon fils. Rejeta Hotch, Rossi et Reid rejetèrent eux aussi la proposition Jennifer était déjà rentrée chez elle. Alors que Camille allait refuser quelqu'un d'autre accepta pour elle

-Elle sera très contente de vous accompagner et moi aussi, à moins bien sur qu'il face être agent. Dit Sarah. Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé surprit de trouver un visiteur encore présent dans l'immeuble.

-Sarah, que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama Camille

-Et bien j'étais entrain de promener Nala quand je vous ai vu sortir de vos voitures, je suis donc venue te chercher et voir comment tu allais. Expliqua son amie.

-Je vais bien, mais si tu veux tout savoir, il faut rentrer. Tenta Camille pour échapper à la sortie.

-Oh non, je te connais, ça fait trois ans que tu n'es plus aller boire un verre. A chaque fois tu te défile, mais pas cette fois. Et je sais que dans ta valise il y a une ou deux tenues parfaitement adaptées pour se genre de festivité. Répliqua Sarah

-Il y a une fête qui s'organise ou ça ? Demanda Pénélope qui venait accueillir ses collègues.

-Oh on va juste boire un verre entre nous et une amie de Camille, tu veux venir ? Dit Emilie

-Bien sure que je viens laisser moi deux secondes que je me refasse une beauté. Accepta Garcia

-Tu viens Cam, car ce n'est pas en restant là que tu va te transformer en déesse. Ordonna Sarah. Camille grogna son mécontentement mais suivit tout de même son amie jusqu'au toilette. Cette dernière déballa toute la valise parterre à la recherche de deux tenues pour elle et Camille. Elle finit par opter pour la robe que Camille avait porté quelque heures plus tôt et une mini-jupe rose ainsi que la tunique assortie que Camille avait durant sa pause repas du midi. Une fois qu'elles furent prête Sarah exigea que Camille se maquille et se coiffe mieux malgré le peu de moyen qu'elle avait sous les mains. De mauvaise grâce Camille se plia à toutes les exigences de son amie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci décrète qu'elles étaient décentes. Quand elles sortirent des toilettes. Morgan eut de nouveau une attaque et pensa qu'il était humaine pas possible d'être aussi belle que Camille dans sa robe blanche. Emilie et Pénélope furent, elles aussi subjugués par l'apparence des deux jeunes femmes.

-Dites-moi Sarah, êtes-vous mannequin ? Demanda Pénélope

-Non, je fais des bandes-annonces pour les films. Mais merci pour le compliment surtout quand il y a Camille à coté de moi qui éblouit tout le monde. Rigola la jeune femme.

-La faute à qui. Grogna cette dernière. Pas du tout déranger par la mauvaise humeur de son amie Sarah continua de badiner avec les deux collègues Camille tout en sortant de l'immeuble.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

-Mmh je connais un bar très sympa qui possède une petite piste de dance dans le coin ça vous dit ? Proposa Pénélope

-Moi ça me va. Répondit Sarah toujours partante pour s'amusée. Et tout le monde suivit. Camille espérait secrètement que son chien soit refuser mais une fois sur place, elle constat que non, malgré son labrador, le videur les laissa entré. Surement encore une fois son physique de mannequin qui avait éblouit le pauvre homme. Les cinq presque-amis-collègues trouvèrent rapidement des places et une table près de la piste de danse et du bar.

-Alors racontez nous comment une fille comme vous soit devenue amie avec Camille ? Demanda Garcia

-Ah ça, c'est une longue histoire. Malheureusement pour vous une grande partie appartient au passer de Camille et si elle ne veut pas en parler. Je ne vais pas aller contre sa décision. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Camille est une femme géniale quand on arrive à percer la carapace qu'elle s'est forgée.

-Elle m'a juste harcelée jusqu'à ce que je craque et accepte de devenir son amie. Expliqua Camille qui était revenue avec les verres de tout le monde et avait entendu la fin de la phrase de Sarah et donc comprit sur quoi ce portait la conversation.

-Menteuse, j'ai à peine du te forcer. Rigola Sarah

-Pour devrait, on s'est connue quand j'avais 16 ans. Je venais de débarquer sur le campus d'Harvard et je me suis trouver avec elle dans la chambre.

-Et j'ai littéralement craqué pour ses fringues. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque Camille s'habillait plus comme se soir qu'avec ses tenues informes et terne.

-Elle était tellement fan qu'elle se gênait pas pour y aller piocher des vêtements dans mon dos en pensant que je le voyais pas.

-Au bout de deux mois, elle m'a entrainé à aller faire les magasins avec elle et à refait toute ma garde-robe.

-Depuis chaque fois qu'elle doit s'habiller elle passe par moi qui suis son maitre. Termina Camille

-Encore maintenant ? Demanda Pénélope

-Oh oui, Camille a toujours énormément de gout, et puis il faut la voire dans l'appartement, c'est là qu'elle s'habille le mieux. L'autre jour elle était occupée à nettoyer le salon avec la dernière robe de Vera Wang, j'ai cru mourir.

-Du Vera Wang ? Comment tu fais pour te payer tout ça avec le salaire que tu possède ? S'exclama Emilie

-Heu, j'ai hérité de pas mal quand mes parents sont morts éluda Camille, en espérant que Sarah se taise. Vous ne voulez pas aller rejoindre Morgan sur la piste ? proposa-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

-Oh non. Derek est nettement plus beau à observer. Et puis je pense que si je m'approche un peu trop je risque de me bruler. Refusa Emilie

-Ah bon pourquoi ? S'étonna Sarah

-Regarda le danser ! C'est une véritable bombe, un aimant à fille. Expliqua Pénélope

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais je préfère mon chéri. Répondit Sarah. Au fait Cam' tu ne vas pas danser toi qui voulais qu'on aille sur la piste.

-Non pas assez saoul pour ça. Répondit son amie que les quelques cosmos ingurgité avait rendu légèrement pompette.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça finit mon verre moi je vais chercher la téquila. Répliqua Sarah qui connaissait très bien Camille lorsqu'elle était saoule et voulait en profiter pour l'obliger à s'amuser un peu. Surtout qu'elle présentait que Camille en avait bien besoin se soir. De retour à leur table avec la bouteille et cinq verre à shoote, Sarah fit signe à Derek de revenir participer au concoure.

-Sarah je te déteste. Grogna Camille qui savait ce que son amie avait en tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il y a Nala et un super agent du FBI pour te protéger. Répliqua Sarah pour la rassurée. Une fois les verres pleins, Sarah obligea tout le monde à un concoure de shoote. Après trois shoote Camille était assez saoul pour faire tout ce que lui demandait Sarah. Et cette dernière l'envoya danser sur la piste. Très rapidement les hommes vinrent l'entourée afin de danser avec elle tandis que les filles la fusillait du regard furieuse de s'être fait volé leur proie de la soirée. Les quatre autres restèrent attabler regardant Camille se déchainée sur la piste.

-Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de miss rabat-joie. Dit Emilie qui ne faisait pas attention au surnom qu'elle avait employé devant Sarah

- Vous êtes peut-être des profilers réputés vous avez toujours pas comprit qu'il fallait voire au-delà des apparences ? S'étonna Sarah.

-C'est qu'elle cache vraiment bien sa personnalité, et puis elle est dans l'équipe pour espionner Hotchner pour Strauss. Expliqua Emilie

-Je sais tout ça. Mais jamais Camille participerait à se genre de chose. Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais voulut de tout ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, elle veut devenir avocate spécialisé dans les crimes. Malheureusement elle a fait l'erreur d'un jour accepter d'aider le FBI pour une enquête. A partir de ce moment là, elle est devenue consultante régulière jusqu'au moment ou le chef de section qui l'employait lui a fait passer l'examen d'entrer du FBI à son insu, après avoir parlé d'elle à Erin. Cette dernière en a profité pour obliger Camille a accepté le poste de profiler. Camille a accepté et c'est quand elle est allé la voire lors de son premier jour qu'elle a comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Expliqua Sarah

-Elle n'en a jamais parlé. Dit Emilie un peu gênée pour son attitude

-Camille déteste qu'on la prenne en pitié. Si elle savait que je vous ai raconté tout ça elle me tuera.

-Bon ça suffit je vais la rejoindre. Coupa Derek qui lui aussi avait un verre dans le nez. Et il partit retrouver Camille sur la piste. A eux deux ils formèrent un magnifique couple de danseur. Envoutant toute les personnes qui posaient les yeux sur eux. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Sarah qui voulait profiter elle aussi de son pouvoir de séduction et cela même si elle n'était pas libre.

-Et bah, cette sortie fut fort bénéfique, quand les autres seront ça ! S'exclama Pénélope

-Ca tu peux le dire. J'aimerais bien connaitre le secret que Camille garde en elle pour être aussi froide et distante avec les gens. Se dit Emilie

-Il doit être vraiment moche. Dit Pénélope en frissonnant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien put arriver à cette fille qui semble avoir tout pour elle. Ou du moins qui n'a jamais du forcer ou travailler dure pour l'obtenir.

Il était 4h du matin quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Malgré l'alcool Camille réalisa rapidement qu'elle se trouvera très vite seule avec Sarah, et même si elle se cramponnait à la laisse de Nala comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle sentait les vagues de panique monter en elle. Ne voulant pas quitter directement Camille qu'il trouvait vraiment très chouette quand elle abandonnait son masque de froideur, Derek demanda à Emilie et Pénélope si ça les dérangeaient si ils faisaient un détour jusqu'à l'appartement des deux amies. Surtout qu'elles n'habitaient pas loin du bureau. Ces dernières acceptèrent quand elles virent le visage crispée de Camille. Cette dernière se détendit très rapidement. Et Sarah sauta de joie, faisant passer son soulagement, pour de la joie à voire cette petite fête continuée encore quelques minutes.

Le lendemain quand Camille arriva au bureau, elle fut soulagée de voire que Derek, Emilie et Pénélope ne firent aucun commentaires sur les différentes discutions ou même prestation qu'elle avait eut durant la soirée. Mais elle constata que l'ambiance était plus légère entre elle et ses collègues. Quand elle fut installée et prête a entamé sa pile de dossier. Erin sortit de son bureau lui faisant signe de venir la retrouver. Légèrement rougissante Camille alla dans le bureau de sa chef.

-Bien vous avez fait votre première enquête sur le terrain. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Hotchner ?

-C'est un chef très droit et honnête. Il utilise rarement son pouvoir sur nous, nous laissant une plus grande liberté d'action, il nous encourage à aller jusqu'aux bouts de nos idées et hypothèse. Je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de très stimulant. Je n'ai rien à lui reproché. Répondit Camille

-Et sur vos collègues ?

-Rien, ils sont parfaits. On peut leur faire confiance et ne sont pas envahissant, et cela même si ils voient que vous n'allez pas bien, ils respectent votre intimité non je n'ai rien à dire.

-Je ne vous cache pas que je suis profondément déçue de vos réponses. Je pensais qu'en vous donnant se poste que beaucoup d'autre rêve de posséder, vous me serez redevable. Répondit Erin

-Si vous aviez prit la peine de faire un véritable entretient, vous auriez sut que ce poste ne m'intéressait pas du tout. D'ailleurs si vous aviez fait des vraies embauches, jamais je me serais présentée. Répliqua Camille

-Malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes encore coincer ici durant neuf autre mois. Attaqua Strauss furieuse de s'être faite remise à sa place par ce qu'elle appelait une gamine. Maintenant dehors j'ai du travail. Sacha Erin Camille se leva sans rien dire. Puis au moment de sortir elle se retourna vers sa patronne la porte légèrement ouverte.

-Sachez, madame que se genre de guéguerre, digne de gosse de maternelle, ne m'intéresse pas. Si vous avez vraiment peur de ne pas avoir le poste que vous convoitez, aller en discuter avec l'agent Hotchner pour savoir si lui aussi le convoite. Et si vous en êtes pas capable alors comportez-vous comme une adulte et diriger correctement ce département au lieu de plomber l'ambiance et massacrer le travail qu'ils font. Si les échos que les directeurs reçoivent sont positifs pour tout le département et non pas que pour l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner se sera à vous de récolter les lauriers et non lui. Ne laissant aucune chance à Erin de répondre Camille quitta le bureau et retourna à son box.

-Merci pour les compliments que tu as dit sur toute l'équipe alors que nous n'avons jamais été très sympas avec toi. Remercia Morgan

-Je vois que Pénélope a réussit à pirater le système audio –visuel de l'ordinateur de Strauss. Souri Camille. Durant deux semaines l'équipe se replongea dans la même routine qui avait accompagné Camille à ses débuts. Il y avait juste l'ambiance qui était plus détendue, malgré le faite que Camille laissait toujours un gouffre entre elle et ses collègues. Deux semaines après leur retour, ils furent convoqués pour un enlèvement d'enfant. Ils attrapèrent très rapidement le kidnappeur mais malheureusement pour eux l'enfant avait été tué longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur place. Les parents et la polices ayant réagit trop tard. Durant trois nouveaux mois Camille oscillait entre enquêtes sur le terrain et dossiers à remplir afin d'aider ses collègues.

C'était une journée comme les autres. Il pleuvait depuis trois jours sur la ville de Washington DC et le temps ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. JJ les avait réveillés à l'aube afin de les obliger à venir le plus vite possible au bureau pour une nouvelle enquête. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Tout en distribuant un dossier un chacun JJ expliquait le problème.

-La ville de Boston possède un violeur en série. Les victimes sont toujours retrouvées inanimées dans leur lit. Les inspecteurs n'ont aucune idée de la personne qui fait ça car il utilise des drogues afin que ses victimes ne se rappellent de rien et comme il utilise un préservatif ils n'ont même pas son ADN. Mais sur la dernière victime il a laissé deux objets. En premier lieu il y cette peluche, et en second, et c'est ça le plus étrange, une photo de Stewart avec écrit dessus « Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » Quand Camille reconnue la photo d'elle quand elle avait 17 ans, elle se pétrifia sur sa chaise et perdit toute ses couleurs. Tout le monde la regardait en attendant qu'elle explique le pourquoi de cette photo.

-Oui, il y a § ans j'ai été mannequin, mais je vous assure que j'ignore pourquoi une photo de moi se trouve sur le lieu du viol. Peut-être que cette photo appartient à la jeune fille. Mentit Camille

-Stewart le mensonge, ne nous aidera pas à résoudre cette affaire. Surtout si cette personne en a après toi. Répliqua Hotchner d'une voix sévère.

- Je ne mens pas j'ignore pourquoi cette photo de moi ce trouve là. Camille avait conscience que son plus lourd secret allait bientôt être révélé, mais elle ferait tout pour que ce moment soit le plus tard possible. Se doutant que la jeune femme qui lui faisait fasse ne dirait rien, Hotch obligea tout le monde aller chercher ses affaires pour aller dans l'avions en direction de Boston. Une fois sur place l'équipe de profiler fut accueillit par deux anciens collègues de Camille qui les conduisirent au poste ou se déroulait l'enquête. Très rapidement Hotch distribua les différentes tâches à ses collègues qui partirent directement faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et durant deux semaines et quatre viols en plus l'équipe enquêta, chercha sans rien trouver. Puis un beau jour Hotch débarqua dans la chambre de Camille la réveillant en sursaut.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit, j'en ai marre de me faire balader dans toute cette vile par se fou-furieux, alors que je sais que vous savez quelque chose. Alors vous allez tout me dire car je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'auriez pas dit toute la vérité. Et sachez que question interrogatoire j'en ai fait craquer des plus endurcit que vous. Gronda Hotch vraiment fâché. Pas du tout réveiller et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait Camille voulut fuir dans la salle de bain terrifier par les hurlements de son boss qu'elle n'avait pas reconnut. Mais plus rapide qu'elle Hotch l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol puis lui passa les menottes. Ne m'obliger pas à vous conduire dans une salle d'interrogatoire et de faire enregistrait tout ce que vous direz Stewart, car si il faut passer par là pour vous faire cracher le morceau je le ferais.

-Non ! Hurla Camille, par pitié laissé-moi en paix. Ne me faite pas de mal, s'il vous plait finit-elle par psalmodié telle une litanie sans fin. A cause des hurlements qu'elle avait poussés et du bruit qu'ils avaient fait en tombant par terre. Le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans la chambre près à en découdre avec l'agresseur. Mais Hotchner les rassura rapidement et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre sans rien dire. Camille, elle était toujours recroqueviller sur son lit à supplier Hotch de ne pas lui faire de mal. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Réalisant que la jeune femme paraissait véritablement en état de choc et donc incapable de répondre à ses questions. Il sortit toquer à la première porte où il savait que se trouvait un agent de son équipe. Se fut Morgan qui lui ouvrit.

-Oui qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda se dernier des traces de sommeil encore visible sur son visage.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour calmer Stewart, car elle semble réellement en état de choc et je sais qu'elle possède des informations primordiale pour l'avancement de cette enquête. Expliqua Hotch

Morgan sortit de sa chambre, suivit son patron et entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Morgan partit dans la salle de bain chercher un verre d'eau puis s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille tout en essayant de capter son attention.

-Camille, Camille regarde moi s'il te plait, Camille c'est moi Derek et je peux t'assurer que rien de mal te seras fait. Camille regarde-moi s'il te plait. Appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Doucement, mais toujours tremblante Camille se retourna vers son collègue et plongea son regard emplit de terreur dans le siens. Toujours en lui parlant et d'une douceur extrême Morgan s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et lui tendit le verre d'eau. Mais Camille le refusa.

-Camille, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Demanda Morgan doucement. Elle détourna le regard afin de ne pas répondre à ça c'était trop dure, laissant son regard dévié dans la pièce, elle tomba sur Hotch qui la dévisageait, le regard froid et colérique. Elle ne put contrôler la vague de terreur qui la submergea. Mais Morgan réagit avant même qu'elle se trouve dans la situation dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée.

-Camille, regarde-moi et simplement moi. Nous sommes tout les deux et tu ne regarde que moi. Ordonna-t-il doucement. Ayant réussit à capter son attention il reposa sa question afin de mieux comprendre son comportement et peut-être même répondre aux interrogations d'Hotchner.

-C'était la nuit, Sarah et moi louons un appartement pas loin du campus d'Harvard car il y avait plus de place dans la résidence. Sarah était partie à une soirée organisée par une confrérie, quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Au départ j'ai simplement pensé que c'était Sarah qui rentrait un peu pompette. Mais peu après j'ai été réveillé en sursaut par homme dans mon lit. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais il était trop fort, trop lourd. De cette nuit je me souviens que de son sourire, un sourire mauvais, froid et bestial. Et de son odeur jamais cette odeur ne m'a quitté. Heureusement cette fois là Sarah est rentrée avant qu'il put faire ou dire quoique se soit. Le lendemain j'ai tout raconté à Sarah qui elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte quand elle était revenue. On a donc foncé dans la première boutique du quartier qui vendait des verrous et chaines et nous avions tout fait poser. On était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse rentrer dans l'immeuble sans se faire prendre. Malheureusement quelque mois plus tard il est revenu et la Sarah était absente pour toute la nuit puisqu'elle était rentrée chez ses parents pour le week-end. Et là il m'a… Il m'a

-Violer ? Demanda Hotch qui avait écouté l'histoire. Camille fut incapable de répondre à sa question car elle se referma comme une huitre se balançant d'avant en arrière répétant sans cesse que c'était de sa faute. Morgan et Hotch tentèrent de la sortir de sa léthargie, mais il sembla que le faite de faire remonter se souvenir à la surface avait perturbé Camille plus que de raison. Frustrer de ne pouvoir tirer plus d'information de la jeune femme Hotch quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain ou il s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Morgan qu'en a lui continuait à essayer de faire revenir Camille à elle.

-Il disait que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais trop belle. Que c'était mal d'être si belle et que c'était ma punition. Murmura Camille. Au départ Derek pensait que c'était la suite de la lutianie mais quand il comprit qu'elle continuait son histoire il la laissa faire sans bouger. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne pas même à Sarah. Le lendemain je suis partie acheter les plus moches vêtements que le magasin possédait et j'en ai refait ma garde robe. Sarah n'a jamais rien dit et n'a jamais poser de question sur cette nuit-là même si je me doute qu'elle sache ce qui c'est passer. J'ai continué à aller en cour à le voir dans mon auditoire. Mais jamais j'ai craqué, cette année là j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et je suis partie à Princeton pour y faire mon doctorat en littérature et philosophie et j'ai finit par ranger cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête. Maintenant, elle ressort et c'est encore plus horrible que dans mon souvenir, car si j'avais parlé il y a 6 ans toutes ses filles n'aurait jamais connut ce que j'ai connut. Tout est de ma faute ! Termina Camille avant de sombrer dans un sommeille agité ou les larmes coulaient librement sur son beau visage. Mais Morgan ne la laissa pas s'endormir se disant qu'il serait préférable de lui faire tout dire maintenant que plus tôt l'obliger à raconté une seconde fois son pire cauchemar.

-Camille donne moi un non s'il te plait, un nom et on pourra le mettre derrière les barreaux et tu pourras de nouveau vivre librement. Expliqua Morgan

-Bobby Shop. Répondit Camille dans un souffle puis elle tourna le dos à Morgan qui quitta la chambre et éteignit les lumières.

-Elle m'a tout dit. Vient prévenir Morgan en entrant dans la chambre de son patron. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère tout te dire demain car là j'aimerais bien dormir.

-Oui pas de soucis. A demain salua Hotch. Les deux hommes mirent longtemps à s'endormir. Le premier car il culpabilisait d'avoir fait si peur à Camille et le second car il était choqué d'avoir découvert le secret de Camille et surtout comment elle avait vécut les mois qui avait suivit son agression. Même lui n'avait été capable de supporter autant et avait fuit dès la première occasion alors qu'il avait subit beaucoup de moins de sévissent qu'elle. Enfin c'est ce qu'aurait dit quelqu'un qui n'avait subit se genre de cauchemar éveiller.

Quand Camille se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, elle fut un étonnée que personne ne soit venue la réveiller mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut de se retrouver les mains menottées. Elle balaya du regard la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose quand elle tomba sur son Gsm. D'un coup de pied elle dégagea la couverture et se dirigea vers la commode, Tout en chipotant un peu elle réussit à enclencher le haut-parleur de son téléphone, puis bénissant les touche rapide elle appela un de ses collègues.

-_Stewart _? Répondit une voix.

-Heu salut, dis, tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un dans ma chambre, car…hum… je ne sais comment…je me suis retrouvée menottée… et j'aimerais qu'on me détache. Expliqua Camille un peu honteuse.

-_D'accord je demande à Morgan devenir_. Répondit Hotch

-Merci… Monsieur…

-_Oui ?_

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop dure, je ne peux pas vous le dire. S'excusa Camille d'une petite voix

-_Je comprends, mais il faudra bien le stopper un moment ou un autre_. Expliqua Hotch

-Et je ferais tout pour. Promis Camille

-_Je vous attends avec impatience au bureau. Au fait vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passer cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il_

-Heu, je me souviens juste de mon cauchemar, ou je racontais tout à Morgan et que les autres sont venus me calmer mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

-_Non rien, je vous demande pardon._ Répondit Hotch. Puis il raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard Morgan toqua à la porte. Camille lui ouvrit, un peu honteuse de se présenter à lui vêtue d'un simple shorty et un t-shirt moulant dévoilant son ventre, mais surtout menottée. Rougissante Camille le laissa rentrer dans sa chambre. Morgan étant un homme il ne put s'empêcher de déshabiller du regard Camille, lui qui la veille ne l'avait vue blottie dans ses couvertures cachant chaque parcelle de son corps au mon extérieur. Il reteint de justesse un grognement de colère contre se Bobby, ce monstre, avait réussit à briser une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait vu. Prenant sur elle, Camille releva les yeux et attendis que Morgan lui détache les mains. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, soulager que la jeune femme n'aie rien vu de son trouble. Une fois libre, Camille, se retourna chercher des vêtements, plus aptes à camoufler ses formes.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es retrouvée les mains liées ? S'étonna Morgan

- Heu si je veux bien que tu me raconte, mais après que je me sois changée si c'est possible. Expliqua Camille.

-D'accord on fera ça au poste alors. Asquésia Morgan. Camille partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et n'en ressorti qu'une fois doucher, habiller et coiffer. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de police fut silencieux et légèrement tendu. Arriver au commissariat, Morgan n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'avoué à Camille que son cauchemar n'en était pas un. Alors quand il rentra dans la salle de réunion ou était réunit toute l'équipe, il fit un rapide signe à Hotch pour lui révélé que non elle ne savait pas encore. Puis il appela Garcia. Tout le monde se doutait que quelque grave allait se passer et que ça avait surement un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Au bout de deux sonneries Garcia décrocha, Hotch ferma les yeux, Morgan, lui, les posa rapidement sur Camille.

-Dit Ma Beauté, tu voudrais bien faire une rechercher sur un certain Bobby Shop, il faisait des études de médecine il y a 6 ans à Harvard. En entendant le nom de son ravisseur sortir de la bouche de Morgan, Camille comprit que ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve était bien la réalité et manqua de s'écrouler quand ses jambes la lâchèrent. JJ et Rossi qui étaient juste à coté d'elle la rattrapèrent in-extrémiste et l'aidèrent à s'assoir.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek, c'était quoi se bruit ?_ Demanda Garcia qui de l'autre coté de la ligne s'inquiétait pour ses protégés.

-C'est rien, Stewart a eut un léger malaise. Expliqua Hotch

-_Ah, elle va bien ?_

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, tu as ce qu'on t'a demandé ?

- _Oui. Bobby Shop a bien fait ses études à Harvard et a été diplômer il y a 7 ans après ça il s'est installé dans le New Jersey. Au bout de trois ans il part dans le New Haven, et il y a maintenant quatre ans qu'il est parti s'installer à Boston._ Lut Garcia

-Pourrais-tu combiner ses informations avec les meurtres et viol dans ses régions s'il te plait ? Demanda Reid qui venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que JJ et Emilie écoutait incrédule ce qui se passait dans la pièce sans rien comprendre.

-_C'est comme si c'était fait mon chou_. Répondit Garcia Après quelque minute de silence ou on entendait juste Rossi calmer Camille qui semblait toujours aussi choquer en chuchotant afin de ne pas alarmer Pénélope. _Tient c'est bizarre ça_ ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Garcia ? Demanda Hotch en espérant que se n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait

-_Le nombre de fille retrouvé morte après avoir été violée augmente à chaque fois avant de brusquement diminuer à chacun de ses déplacements… Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas que c'est se porc qui fait ça…_ Réalisa Garcia

-Si Garcia c'est lui qui fait ça, et la seule qui à survécut est sa première victime… moi. Répondit Camille qui avait finit par décider qu'il fallait mieux que tout le monde le sache car de toute façon ce n'était plus un secret. Par contre j'ignorais qu'il m'avait suivit. Avoua-t-elle vraiment surprise

-Il t'a jamais contacté avant ? Demanda Rossi un peu surprit lui aussi ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des psychopathes de se cacher aux yeux des personnes qu'ils voulaient torturer.

-Non le message qu'on a vu il y a deux semaines était le premier que je voyais. Répondit Camille

-Jamais une carte, ou un signe qui prouvait sa présence dans la ville. Insista Rossi

-Non, en fait je doute qu'il m'a un jour retrouvé, j'ai changé de nom quand je me suis inscrite à Princeton, et Sarah aussi en plus c'était elle qui signait le baille de location. Expliqua Camille

-Camille n'est pas ton vrai prénom ? Demanda JJ

-Si Camille est bien mon vrai prénom, c'est Stewart qui n'est pas le vrai.

-_Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai put trouver des informations sur toi alors ?_ Demanda Garcia un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir.

-Oh tu sais aussi bien que moi, que pirater des donnés informatiques n'est vraiment pas difficile quand on a comprit le principe. Lui dit Camille légèrement moqueuse.

-_Tu as piraté toutes ses données ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle vrais admirative.

-Non juste toi, je ne voulais pas que si il faisait un recherche il retrouve mon parcourt scolaire il aurait vite comprit le subterfuge. Répondit Camille

-_Quoi !!!_ Hurla Garcia… _Tu … Tu m'as piraté mais… mais je … je n'ai rien vu !_ Paniqua l'informaticienne.

- C'était un peu le but.

-_Comment ?_ Exigea Garcia

-Heu, Sarah m'a apprit les bases le reste je l'ai apprit seule en m'amusant à hacker des institutions toujours mieux protégé les unes que les autres. Puis un jour j'ai hacker le meilleur hackeur du monde et il a rien détecté jusqu'à ce que je lui dise bonjour. Expliqua Camille tu sais un pare-feu quand tu as comprit leur fonctionnement ils sont tous pareil, il suffit juste d'être plus rapide que lui ou alors de le contourner ou si ce n'est pas possible d'être assez subtile pour ne pas se faire prendre. Et il semblerait que je sois dans la troisième liste. Expliqua Camille

-_Waouh, tu as conscience que ça fait de toi la meilleure hackeuse du monde ! _Répondit Garcia impressionnée.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a un tueur à capturer. Stewart, ou quelque soit ton nom tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit ou il habite ? Demanda Emilie

-Bobby est un narcissique, arrogant. Il doit surement travailler dans le meilleur établissement privé médical de la région comme chirurgien cardiologue

-_Le meilleur établissement de la région est l'hôpital St Mathieu, dans le centre de Boston_. Dit Garcia qui avait continué ses recherches en fonction de ce que ses collègues disaient.

-Si, il ne se trouve pas là, alors il faudra chercher dans le quartier le plus chique près de l'hôpital, mais je doute qu'il a caché son identité, ce type est trop arrogant pour supporter que même un ancien collègue, ami ou membre de sa famille ne le reconnaisse pas dans ses réussites. Continua Camille

-_En en effet il habite, dans une superbe villa dans les vieux docks. Je vous envois l'adresse directement. _Compléta Garcia avant de couper la communication

-Je … je suis désolée. S'excusa Camille

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, nombreuse sont les filles qui se sont faites violer et qui n'ont jamais parlé. La rassura Emilie. De plus à l'époque tu avais 16 ans et tu vivais loin de ta famille. Et même si Sarah est ton amie je suppose qu'à l'époque vous n'étiez pas aussi proche.

-Merci, et en effet Sarah et moi on s'est rapproché après cet épisode. Et même si je sais qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé, je n'en lui ai jamais parlé ça aurait rendu les choses plus réelle. Justifia Camille

-Allez viens on va le mettre à l'ombre pour un bon moment. Entraina Morgan

-Non, allez-y sans moi, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le voir.

- Tu sais j'ai moi aussi vécut une histoire similaire, et même si j'ai réussit ma vie sans lui, je me sens mieux et vit mieux maintenant que je sais qu'il est en prison et que c'est grâce à moi. Te cacher, que se soit géographiquement, ou derrière tes vêtements, fais qu'il gagne ce duel. Montre lui que malgré ce qu'il t'a fait tu as continué à vivre quand si de rien était. Et cela même si c'est un mensonge. Convainquit Morgan.

- Si vous êtes prêt à attendre quelques minutes que je fasse les boutiques et me change. Dit Camille en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils refusent son offre.

-On a attendu deux semaines que tu décide à parler, on peut bien attendre une heure ou deux avant de l'appréhendé. Lui sourit Hotch. Résigner Camille sortit de la pièce suivit d'Emilie et JJ afin de l'accompagner dans son shoping

-Il y a un centre commercial sympa pas loin d'ici. Dit Emilie

-Non, pas le centre commercial, il y a de l'autre coté de se boulevard, une boutique Barney's il y a pas mieux pour dénicher un petit quelque chose pas trop cher. Répliqua Camille

-Pas trop cher, pas trop cher tout est relatif. Je doute qu'Emilie ou moi puissions nous acheter quelque chose là-bas. Marmonna JJ

- Tu es sûre que tes valeurs ne seront pas perdues depuis le temps ? Demanda Emilie

- Tu oublie que je m'habille en halions que quand je sors de chez moi. Et puis j'accompagne toujours Sarah lors de nos séances de shopping, je suis sa référence question mode. Rigola Camille dont la perspective de faire du shopping avait rendue de meilleure humeur. Quand elles rentrèrent dans la boutique, JJ et Emilie eurent du mal à garder la bouche fermé, elles se seraient crues dans la peau de princesse. Après de longues minutes à chercher après un jeans Chloé à sa taille et un haut. Camille se décida pour une simple blouse sur laquelle, elle mettre un long pull noir qu'elle accessoirisa avec une ceinture en Dain brune et une veste en cuire brun foncer. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la section des chaussures et s'acheta une paire de botte à talon haut. Emilie et JJ aussi cherchèrent plusieurs ensembles pour s'amuser et ainsi voir à quoi elles ressembleraient dans des vêtements griffés. Alors que Camille sortit de sa cabine habiller de pied en cape, ces deux collègues firent de même.

-Waouh Stewart, même un sac-à-patate en toile, t'irais à merveille. Tu es sublime. S'enthousiasma Emilie, alors qu'elle se reluquait dans la glace.

-C'est celui-là qui te va le mieux je trouve. Complimenta JJ à l'attention d'Emilie

-C'est vrai que tu es superbe là de dans. Rajouta Camille

-Et moi ? Demanda JJ

- Je préférais l'autre, les couleurs froides te vont mieux. Conseilla Camille

-Elle a raison, là on dirait une pauvre idiote incapable d'assortir ses couleurs. Sans vouloir te vexé. Expliqua Emilie

-Non c'est vrai vous avez raison. Accepta JJ

-Bon on a tout ? Demanda Camille une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre que tu pourras courir avec ses chaussures ? Demanda JJ un peu septique

-Oui oui pas de panique. Rigola Camille. Arriver devant la vendeuse qui surveillait les cabines, JJ et Emilie déposèrent tout leurs vêtements le regard un peu triste.

-Est-il possible de retirer les étiquettes, j'aimerais garder ses vêtements sur moi ? Demanda Camille

-Oui pas de soucis. Répondit la vendeuse.

-Ne m'attendez pas j'arrive, on se retrouve dehors. Proposa Camille ce que les deux femmes acceptèrent et s'empressèrent de faire avant de craquer et de dépenser tout leur mois de salaire dans boutique. La vendeuse coupa toute les étiquettes et les tendis à Camille qui prit les ensembles qu'elle avait trouvé vraiment jolis sur ses deux collègues affin de leur faire une surprise et les remercier de ne l'avoir jugé quand elle avait finit par avouer qu'elle aurait pu résoudre l'affaire en même pas deux jours.

-Est-il possible de faire deux emballages avec ces vêtements-ci et un autre avec ceux-ci ? Demanda Camille. Et de me donner un troisième sac ou je pourrais mettre ses vieux vêtements.

-Oui naturellement, mais si vous voulez nous avons une benne ou nous mettons les vieux vêtements des clientes afin de les redistribuer dans des centres de déstockage pour les défavorisés. Proposa la caissière.

-On bien c'est d'accord vous pouvez les garder, j'allais les jeter de toute façons autant qu'ils servent à quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois les paquets faits et les prix encodés, Camille sortit sa platinium et paya sans même regarder le prix trop contente de vider son compte en banque d'un peu plus de mille dollar.

Quand Camille sortit de la boutique, une voiture de fonction les attendait.

-On a fait des folies ? Demanda Morgan quand il vit Camille avec ses deux sacs.

-Oui et non, ces deux sacs ne sont pas pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Hotch, Rossi et Reid sont déjà partis en direction de l'hôpital avec une équipe du SWAT, nous on va chez lui. Garcia à appeler l'hôpital pour demander s'il était encore, on lui a répondu qu'il venait de finir son service. Hotch espère encore de le coincer, nous on va chez lui au cas où ils ne l'ont pas. Expliqua-t-il aux filles. Au fait tu pense pouvoir le coincer avec ses chaussures ? Se moqua Morgan

-Tout d'abord se ne sont pas des chaussures mais des bottes, et puis j'ai apprit à courir avec des talons aussi grand que ceux là. Rectifia Camille légèrement moqueuse.

-Je vois que tu as reprit du poile de la bête ça fait plaisirs. Souria Morgan à travers le rétro

-Il y a pire dans la vie. Philosopha-t-elle

-Encore un secret ? Demanda Emilie en rigolant

-Oui mais celui-là je l'embarquerais dans la tombe avec moi. Répondit Camille

-Il y a pire que ce que tu viens de révélé ? S'exclama JJ

-Oui, il y a pire, mais se secret là, pour le connaitre il faut vraiment le mérité. Sarah est la seule à qui je l'ai raconté, et encore elle du attendre notre déménagement à Princeton pour le connaitre c'est-à-dire trois ans.

-Et c'est la seule ? Demanda Emilie un peu inquiète par ce que cachait la jeune femme

-Non en Europe, toutes mes vieilles connaissances le savent. Je vous rassure, il n'y a ni agression, ni crime ou toute autre chose punissable par la loi. Rassura Camille. La discution fut coupé car ils étaient arrivés près de la villa. Un agent de police alla sonner au portique afin de vérifier la présence de Bobby dans la maison. Mais ce dernier devait être en route. Profitant de son absence l'équipe du SWAT envahir la propriété après avoir caché le véhicule quelques rues plus loin. Morgan apprit que Hotch et le reste allait arriver et donc le médecin aussi, les quatre agents du FBI se dépêchèrent à trouver une planque. Quelques secondes plus tard, le pire cauchemar de Camille entra, ne se doutant de rien, le jeune médecin se parqua au milieu de la petite place et sortit calmement de la voiture. Il à peine le temps de faire trois pas que Camille suivit du reste de son équipe et de SWAT le stoppèrent

-Bobby Shop, plus un geste vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Hurla-t-elle.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue innocente.

-Pour viol et meurtre. Répondit calmement Camille tout en lui passant les menottes aux poignets.

-Et sur quelles preuves ?

- Tout d'abord, mon témoignage, et ensuite les gentils commentaires que tu laissais sur tes victimes. Susurra-t-elle la voix aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent.

-J'ignorais qu'un médecin légiste pouvais arrêter des gens. Persiffla le prisonnier.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas médecin légiste, je suis un agent du FBI. Dommage ! Rallia-t-elle. Bobby se tourna vers elle choquer et réalisant qu'il était réellement perdu, il tenta une dernière attaque.

- Je t'ai punit une fois, d'autre prendront la relève. Ta beauté n'est que poison.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu me fais plus peur Bobby, ce n'est pas rien que je vais bientôt me marier avec Justin Gyllenhaal. En entends ses mots Bobby perdu toute sa superbe et tenta de s'échapper, mais il ne put juste gigoter comme un asticot au bout d'un hameçon.

-C'est qui ce Justin ? Demanda Reid

-Oh c'était le joueur vedette de l'université, et un des meilleurs étudiants de la faculté de médecine. Toute les filles voulaient sortirent avec lui, et à l'époque c'était mon petit-ami. On est resté ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année car je lui avais demandé afin de me protéger de Bobby, et que je savais que ce dernier le détestait. En y repensant, je pense que me violer était une manière pour lui de se venger de Justin. Expliqua Camille. Peu après l'arrestation les inspecteurs remercièrent les profilers de leur coup de main et ceux-ci retournèrent à l'hôtel pour y faire leur valise. Mais arriver dans le hall du bâtiment Camille tendit les sacs de chez Barney's à ses deux collègues qui ne comprirent rien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda JJ

- J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous observez dans le miroir alors… Commença Camille

-Non t'as pas fait ça ! S'écria Emilie. T'es totalement taré !

- Bah quoi c'est trois fois rien, juste un pull ou un truc comme ça. Mentit Camille comprenant un peu tard que les deux femmes qui lui faisait face était gênée du cadeau qu'elle leur faisait.

-Mais tu as dut dépenser une fortune ! Dit JJ

-Mais non, un jour je vous emmènerais faire du shopping vous allez voir ce que signifie l'expression faire griller sa carte de crédit. Rigola Camille puis elle disparue dans l'ascenseur ne laissant aucune chance aux deux autres de lui rendre leur cadeau.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de ranger ses affaires quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Oh Reid ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, j'aurais cru que se serais plutôt Morgan ou Hotchner. Expliqua Camille.

-C'est pas grave, mais si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'ils pensent qu'entre génie on se comprend mieux ou un truc dans le genre. Justifia Reid

-Ah !

-Voilà, je ne dirais pas que je comprends ce que tu as vécut car c'est faux, mais voilà j'ai moi aussi eut des problèmes, et donc je sais par expérience, pour s'en sortir, il est parfois plus facile d'en parler à des gens qui ont partagé notre histoire. Je peux comprendre que ce que tu as vécut ne soit pas agréable à raconter c'est pourquoi je te propose mon aide… ou en tout cas mon oreille. Tenta-t-il d'expliquer

-Je te remercie, mais pour le moment c'est encore trop tôt. Je sais que ça fait 6 ans maintenant mais le faite d'avoir du en parler et même revoir cet homme, à tout fait remonter à la surface et je dois accepter que mon secret ai été révélé au grand jour sans même que je puisse contrôler quoi que se soit.

-Je te comprends, je voulais juste te dire que quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là pour toi. Pour une fois que je suis plus le petit dernier qu'il faut protéger de tout. Souri-t-il

- T'en fais pas je viendrais. Merci encore Reid ça me fait chaud au cœur.

-Au fait, il faudra que tu me raconte comment tu as fait pour adorer l'école, moi c'était mon pire cauchemar.

-Dans l'avion, car là je pense que les autres nous attendent. Promis Camille tout en sortant de sa chambre. Elle attendit dans le couloir que Reid sorte de la sienne avec sa valise et à deux ils descendirent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Une fois dans l'avion Reid et Camille s'installèrent loin des autres et discutèrent de leur enfance. Camille raconta, que malgré son QI assez élevé ses parents avaient tenu à ce qu'elle côtoie des enfants de son âges en l'inscrivant au scout, et au hockey, lui permettant de tisser des liens sociaux avec d'autres personne. Puis comment ses voyages avaient enrichit sa faculté à sympathiser avec les gens, même si elle avait arrêté de s'attacher à eux comme quand elle était plus jeune. Reid lui raconta sa vie sans rien lui cacher, sauf sa période de dépendance, préférant garder ça pour le jour ou elle viendra lui parler de cette nuit horrible.

-Vous pensez qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Demanda Emilie un peu surprise de retrouver Camille et Reid tenir une conversation aussi longue alors que le jeune homme la fuyait habituellement.

-Surement de théorème de métaphysique ou de la dernière trouvaille biochimique. Répondit Morgan

-De quoi veux-tu que discute deux génies si se n'est de truc supère compliqué et incompréhensible. Rajouta JJ moqueuse. Quand l'avion atterrit à l'aérodrome de Virginia chacun partit retrouver leur famille ou amis. Se soir là Camille décida de suivre le conseil de ses collègues meilleurs psychologues qu'elle. Se soir là elle raconta tout à Sarah de la nuit cauchemardesque qu'elle avait vécut six ans au par-avant alors que son amie était partie un week-end chez ses parents fêter les dix-huit ans de son frère. En bonne amie Sarah l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien et quand Camille eut finit, elle serra simplement dans ses bras, car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, que c'était à Camille de s'en sortir seule. Le seul rôle qu'elle se donnait était d'être présente et de la soutenir.

-Je suis contente que tu aies finit par te décidé à m'en parler, et je te mentirais si je te disais pas que je m'en doutais beaucoup. Dit Sarah. J'espère sincèrement que maintenant tu pourras aller de l'avant et redevenir l'amie que j'ai connut il y a maintenant neuf ans. J'ai conscience que ça ne sera pas facile mais sache que je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Expliqua Sarah

-Merci, merci mille fois, pour m'avoir supporté durant toutes ses années. Pour avoir supporté sans broncher mes cauchemars, et mes crises d'angoisse et aussi mon changement de look. Finit par dire Camille en souriant sachant que pour son amie c'était ça qui avait été le plus dure à vivre. Ayant reçut quelques jours de congés par la direction, Camille demanda à Sarah de lui donner un coup de main pour trier son dressing, elle avait bien expliqué à sa colocataire que même si elle voulait retrouver son style vestimentaire d'autre fois, elle voulait y aller par étape, qu'elle était d'accord pour jeté les vêtements les plus immondes, mais qu'elle désirait garder tout de même quelques tenues afin qu'elle se réhabitue au regard des hommes petit-à-petit. Sarah avait accepté avec joie tout les compromis que Camille lui imposait trop heureuse de revoir son amie revivre un peu plus chaque jour. En effet Camille avait accepté d'accompagner Sarah lors de son jogging matinal, alors qu'avant elle se qu'antenais à faire son sport sur la wii. Durant ses quelques jours Camille raconta son histoire dans un journal, et même si elle ignorait encore si elle allait le faire publier ou non, rien que le faite de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécut lui permettait d'évacuer sa peur des hommes. C'est l'esprit plus libre, et l'humeur plus amicale que Camille retourna travailler le mercredi, premier jour de boulot après son retour. Soit quatre jours depuis l'affaire boston. Ses collègues et Morgan en particulier furent déçue de la voire habiller d'une tenue très – trop – sobre, bon ok elle s'était maquillé et avait accepté d'avoir un léger décolleter, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! On pouvait très facilement passer de fashion-victime hyper glamour à une femme sans look mais l'inverse était plus difficile. Déjà comme ça, elle avait déjà remarqué que les hommes faisaient plus attention à elle. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné dans une tenue plus glamour. Et puis elle était au travail, et il se passait à Quantico dans les bureaux du FBI et non dans les coulisses de Vogue à New-York. Elle salua chaleureusement ses collègues et se mit au travail afin de rattraper son retard. Quand elle prit sa pose vers dix heures et demie, elle retrouva Reid entrain de faire son thé.

-Salut. Dit-il

-Salut, je dois te remercier, tu as eut raison. Alors merci Spencer pour ton précieux conseil.

-Pas de quoi, et tu en as parlé avec qui si c'est pas indécent ? Demanda-t-il.

-Avec Sarah, ensuite on a fait une liste de chose que je pourrais et devais faire de l'oublier. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et en quoi consiste cette liste ?

-En premier lieu, bruler tous mes vêtements informes – nous avons commencé à faire le tri mais je fais ça petit-à-petit. Ensuite, sortir plus souvent. J'ai donc décidé de me remettre au footing. Ensuite elle m'a proposé de faire un portrait de Bobby et de le défigurer ou de le rendre ridicule, un peu comme avec les épouventards dans Harry Potter et comme ça chaque fois que je sens la panique m'envahir je penserais à lui totalement grotesque. Enuméra Camille

-Je ne connais pas Harry Potter mais l'idée semble sympathique. Rigola Spencer

-Je te le prêterais alors. J'ai aussi décidé d'écrire cette nuit et ce qu'est devenue ma vie après ça, puis de la dupliquer et de la bruler quand enfin je serais guérie comme acte symbolique.

-Pourquoi le dupliquer si tu veux le bruler après ? Demanda-t-il un peu surprit

-Pour ne jamais oublier mon combat, et par quoi je suis passé. Et puis qui sait je le publierais peut-être un jour. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Et tu t'es donné combien de temps pour arriver à t'en sortir ?

-Je n'ai pas de date, certaine chose semble plus facile que d'autre. L'écriture ou le dessin par exemple. D'autre non, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le regarde des autres sur moi. Je crois que se sera ça le plus difficile à surmonter. Répondit Camille

-Il y a d'autre chose sur cette liste ?

-Oui une dernière. Sarah juge que je serais complètement guérie quand j'accepterais de faire un défilé pour un grand couturier lors de la semaine de la mode à New-York. Je doute que se soit pour cette année, puisque cette semaine est en février mais qui sait. Mystifia Camille un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Toutes ses idées semblent bien, un peu bizarre et peu orthodoxe, mais si ça marche c'est que c'est une bonne thérapie. Et puis tout le monde surmonte se genre de chose de différente manière. Dit Reid afin de clôturer cette pause qui s'était un peu éterniser. Depuis cette matinée là, à chaque pause du matin Camille racontait son évolution à Reid qui l'écoutait avec avidité. Il souriait quand au bout d'une semaine elle vain vers lui, une sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, lui annoncer qu'aujourd'hui un jogger l'avait sifflé et que au lieu d'accélérer sa fouler, elle avait sourit lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil aguicheur. Elle lui annonça même qu'elle pensait que peut-être qu'elle prendrait congé en février afin de participer à cette semaine de la mode. Ses autres collègues pouvaient eux aussi assister à son évolution, en effet ils pouvaient depuis deux semaines la voir oser de plus en plus de tenue qui laissait de moins en moins de place à l'imagination, tout en restant confortable et glamours se rapprochant plus de sa tenue du vingt-deux octobre, jour ou elle avait arrêter Bobby Shop. Il lui arrivait même d'accompagner Sarah et son nouveau petit-ami boire un verre après le travail.

A la mi-décembre elle annonça à Reid qu'elle avait enfin finit son livre, et quand elle expliqua sa libération au moment ou elle avait écrit fin et qu'elle avait réalisé que maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur d'elle-même. Reid la félicita, en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre avec toute l'équipe afin de fêter l'évènement.

-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il

-En premier lieu, faire du shopping, toute mes fringues sont totalement démoder, puis de bruler mon journal. Et pour finir aller proposer à une maison haute couture d'être une de leur mannequin. Récita Camille. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais oublié ma liste ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Et bien je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu la suivrais jusqu'au bout. Avoua-t-il

En revenant à son box, elle demanda à Emilie, Pénélope et JJ si elles étaient libre se week-end, afin de leur proposer une séance shopping avec deux accros de la mode telle qu'elle et Sarah. Les trois femmes acceptèrent immédiatement son offre, et sautèrent de joie quand Camille rajouta que comme c'était bientôt noël, elle leur faisait toute les trois un bon d'achat d'une valeur de mille cinq cents dollars à dépenser dans les boutiques de leur chois. Pour Reid, Rossi et Hotchner, elle avait déjà trouvé depuis quelques semaines leur cadeau et était impatiente de leur offrir. Il n'y avait que pour Derek qu'elle avait eut un peu de mal car elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose de vraiment spécial, mais pas trop afin que personne ne s'imagine qu'elle ait des sentiments pour le bel agent. Durant leur après midi shopping, Emilie et JJ furent choquer de voir à quel vitesse les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient dépenser leur argent dans des fringues qu'elles ne mettraient que durant cette saison-ci. Mais elles furent plus impressionner par l'attitude lèche-botte des vendeuses avec les deux flambeuses, alors qu'elles leur adressaient à peine la parole avec un air pincé comme si elles étaient deux cafards. Camille semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle retrouvant très vite ses réflexes et prit même un malin plaisir à venger ses deux collègues, mettant mal-à-l'aise les vendeuses hautaines. C'est donc fatigué mais contente de leurs achats qu'Emilie et JJ rentrèrent chez elles. JJ avait profité de cette après-midi pour faire ses achats de noël pour sa famille et son fils. Emilie avait fait de même profitant des conseilles aviser des deux fashion-victimes, pour trouver un parfum qui plairait à sa mère. La vieille de noël la semaine suivante, toute l'équipe se réunirent pour un petit repas offert par la maison mais surtout pour la distribution des cadeaux. Logiquement chacun devait piocher quelqu'un et lui offrir un cadeau mais Camille avait demandé si elle pouvait en offrir un à tout le monde en guise remercîment pour leur encouragement après qu'ils aient découvert son secret. Naturellement, ils avaient accepté sa proposition, impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle aurait bien put leur offrir.

-Bon pour JJ et Emilie, j'ai un peu triché en leur offrant se week-end, et la personne que je devais gâter était Pénélope. Mais voici pour vous les garçons. Elle tendit à chacun un paquet cadeau joliment emballé. Reid reçut le nouveau best-seller de Marc Levy – afin d'avoir un sujet pour discuter avec le commun des mortelles – Rossi reçut sur la chasse. Ce dernier fut très surprit de découvrir que la jeune femme avait découvert sa passion alors que rien dans son bureau ne trahissait cet aspect de sa vie. Hotchner reçut lui aussi un livre, comment faire rire pour les nuls, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de tout le monde autour de la table. Morgan reçut une simple enveloppe avec un billet d'avion ainsi qu'un bon pour une nuit dans un hôtel luxurieux à New-York et une entrée pour une journée au défiler Victoria secret de février. Ce dernier ne comprit pas son cadeau alors Camille lui expliqua

-Sarah avait fait une liste de chose à faire pour m'aider à surmonter ma phobie. En guise de guérison je devais faire un défiler durant la semaine de la mode. Alors quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais mieux plus vite que ce que je pensais, j'ai envoyé mon book à différentes maison de la mode à New-York, et Victoria secret m'a demandé de défiler pour eux. Ton entrée est pour le jour ou je défile, car même si maintenant je vais mieux, tu es la seule personne avec Sarah a vraiment tout connaitre de ce qui m'est arriver cette année là et j'ai besoin d'avoir des visages familiers dans la salle, des visages qui savent et comprennent que ce que je fais n'est pas simplement marcher sur un podium en sous-vêtements mais avancer vers un avenir meilleur. L'explication que donna Camille émut tout le monde autour de la table qui fit quelques secondes de silence afin de digéré la nouvelle.

-C'est avec plaisir et honneur que je viendrais te voir. Répondit Morgan la voix rauque. Ce dernier avait vraiment hâte que le dix février arrive bientôt, car l'image de Camille en pyjama n'avait jamais quitté son esprit et qu'il était impatient de la revoir dans une tenue encore plus sexy et pourquoi pas comme elle l'avait dit en sous-vêtement. Une fois ses présents distribués, Camille passa son tour à Reid, qui offrit à JJ un pyjama pour son filleule que Pénélope en digne marraine avait aidé à choisir, avec en plus un livre pour aider les parents à développer l'esprit de leur enfant. Pénélope offrit quant à elle à Hotchner un album photo – pour y mettre les photos de famille et de sa défunte femme afin que son fils ne l'oublie pas – Morgan offrit à Emilie un bon pour une journée dans un centre spa pour elle et une amie. JJ offrit à Morgan une boite à outil – Car elle se souvenait qu'il avait un jour dit aimé bricoler et détruire les murs de ses maisons. Emilie offrit à Rossi, un parfum qu'elle avait acheté avec Camille lors de leur après-midi shopping. Hotchner offrit à Reid un essai que venais de publier le nouveau gagnant du prix Nobel de littérature. Et Rossi offrit à Camille un billet d'avion pour l'Europe – Afin qu'elle aille dire bonjours à ses amis. Après ça ils se mirent tous à diner, tout en bavardant sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Noël et leur semaine de vacance. Une fois le repas terminé, les verres vidés, ainsi que les trois bouteilles de vin, les deux parents dirent au revoir ce qui annonça la fin de la fête. Chacun partit de leur coté rentrant rapidement chez eux, au chaud, et à l'abri des bourrasques de vents glacial qui soufflait sur la ville. Durant sa semaine de congé Camille, Sarah et Nate – qui venait de battre le record de la plus longue relation sentimental de Sarah – partirent dans les Aspen skier, et profiter de l'altitude pour voir un peu de soleil. Ils fêtèrent le nouvel an là-bas avec un group d'amis qu'ils s'étaient fait sur place. Deux jours plus tard Camille retrouva ses collègues pour une nouvelle enquête au pleins centre des Etats-Unis, c'est donc avec des pieds de plombs que l'équipe prit le jet qui les mènera dans le frigo géant qu'était la petite ville de Pilsburg. Se sadique s'en prenait aux enfants âgés entre huit et dix ans terrorisant ses habitants. Nos profilers annoncèrent que le tueur d'enfant devait repérer ses futures victimes durant la journée en rodant dans le centre commercial. Au bout de deux jours la police attrapa un ce fou furieux qui se déguisait en Père-Noël afin de mieux approcher les enfants et les questionner. Tout le monde dans la ville fut dégouter d'apprendre que ce psychopathe utilisait un symbole d'une des plus belle fête de l'année, pour ôter la vie à des enfants. Il avoua plus tard à Hotch que c'était pour mieux cacher le sang qu'il avait sur lui si il n'avait pas put le retirer en lavant son costume rouge bordeaux.

Le reste du mois de janvier fut nettement plus calme permettant à tout le monde de rattraper leur retard sur les dossiers qui s'entassaient sur leur bureau. Camille reçut fin du mois l'accord pour sa semaine de congé pour la deuxième semaine de février. Elle appela donc Sarah afin que celle-ci s'occupe de la réservation de l'avion et prévienne Nate qu'elle venait chez lui durant la semaine. Passant mercredi en ouverture de l'après-midi, Camille dut à peine son pied posé sur le tarmac New-yorkais filé dans l'atelier de Victoria afin de choisir et essayer ses tenues pour l'occasion. Le lundi et le mardi Camille et Sarah profitèrent pour regarder les nouvelles collections italiennes qui étaient mises à l'honneur durant ses deux jours. Le mercredi fut pour elle un véritable rêve éveillé. Durant toute la matinée, elle se fit bichonnée par les maquilleuses et coiffeurs, elle se moqua avec Sarah et quelques maquilleuses des mannequins professionnels qui piquaient une crise pour un oui ou un non. Une demi-heure avant son premier passage, Derek et Nate vinrent la saluer et lui souhaité bonne chance. Puis ils firent tous mettre dehors par Sarah qui leur ordonna de trouver de bonne place – sous entendu pas trop près du podium, mais pas tout derrière non plus qu'elle puisse prendre de belles photos sans que celles-ci ne soient gâchées par les chapeaux de certaines matrones – Quelque minutes avant le départ Sarah quitta les coulisses et alla rejoindre les deux hommes qui avait – une chance pour eux – trouvé les meilleures places des gradins. Le premier passage de Camille se faisait juste après l'effigie de la maison Heidi Klum, elle portait pour l'occasion une simple nuisette noire, mais déjà comme ça Morgan la trouva superbe. La seconde fois, elle portait un magnifique bikini bleu gris qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et le teint halé de sa peau. La troisième fois, il crut mourir, Elle avait un ensemble soutien-gorge, boxer féminin en sois bleu au reflet vert turquoise avec pardessus une chemise d'homme ouverte brun chocolat qui lui tomba au ras des fesses. Sarah à chaque passage la mitrailla de photo, et a la fin de la présentation elle alla trouver un des photographes qui se trouvait au pied du podium pour savoir si il pouvait lui envoyer les photos de Camille en noir et blanc afin qu'elle puisse lui faire un album photo et complété son book. Naturellement le photographe accepta à condition que Sarah paye les frais de port ce qu'elle accepta. Pour clore cette magnifique journée Nate invita tout le monde à manger dans le nouveau resto français qui venait d'ouvrir dans l'ancien quartier des abattoirs.

Le lendemain Camille vient chercher Morgan à son hôtel afin de lui faire visiter la ville.

-Coucou, tu as bien dormit ? Salua Camille

-Salut, je vais bien et toi ?

-Super, alors dis-moi que connais-tu de la ville ? Demanda la jeune blonde

-Et bien j'ai visité le mets avec Reid la dernière fois qu'on est venu, sinon j'ai été me balader ça et là sans vraiment visiter. Expliqua Morgan

-Mmh que dirais-tu de fuir les humains et leur esprit tordu pour celui nettement plus simple des animaux ? Proposa la jeune femme. Je suis peut-être pas douer en psychologie humaine, mais je suis sure que je peux t'en apprendre pas mal sur les bêtes insista Camille faisant flancher son collègue. Après avoir rangé sa chambre et fait appeler un groom pour qu'on face descendre sa valise et qu'on la lui garde jusqu'à son départ dans l'après-midi. Les deux jeunes agents partirent en direction de Central Parc et plus précisément le zoo. Arriver devant l'entrer du Parc Camille appela son chien qui courait plus loin et l'attacha. Elle paya ensuite les places, de quoi donner des sucreries aux bêtes et un complément pour son chien. Aux yeux de Morgan les vingt premières minutes fut d'un ennui totale, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de dire à Camille qu'il détestait ça. Cette dernière ignorant tout des sombre penser de son partenaire lui racontait des histoires sur chacun animaux qui lui passait sur les yeux.

-Je pensais que les animaux vivaient dans des enclos. Dit Morgan étonné de voir certaine bête se promener librement.

-Cela attire le client de pouvoir approcher de très près des animaux qu'ils ne verront qu'ici. Et puis je trouve ça plus sympa pour elles. Expliqua Camille. Aller vient on va voir mes animaux préférés. Entraina-t-elle. Durant quelque minute ils passèrent en courant devant divers enclos dans lesquels se trouvaient des phacochères, paresseux, panda et d'autres animaux peu sociaux et timides.

-Morgan tu as l'immense honneur de découvrir le meilleur animal du monde, et quand je parle d'animaux j'englobe les hommes aussi. Annonça Camille avec une voix d'animatrice télé. Curieuse Nala tira sur sa laisse et se mit debout sur la barrière, faisant sortir une petite meute de magnifique loup gris.

-Des loups, tu trouve vraiment le loup parfait ? Demanda Morgan un peu déçut de voir un animal si commun.

-Oui, le loup est un animal social et très fidèle. Quand ils se mettent en couple c'est pour la vie, ils sont terriblement soudés. Les jeunes quittent la meute que quand ils se sentent prêt et assez mature pour fonder une famille. Pendant se temps ils aident leur parents à s'occuper des jeunes. Il arrive parfois que des frères ou sœurs restent ensemble toute leur vie. Expliqua Camille réellement fascinée. Morgan fut surprit de découvrir que pour Camille la famille ainsi que la fidélité était quelque chose de terriblement important, alors qu'elle vivait loin d'elle depuis douze ans.

- Ils sont fidèle et alors les hommes aussi !

-Oui, mais en plus de leur fidélité, les loups vivent selon des règles très strictes, et tu ne peux jamais décevoir ta meute sinon, tu risque de t'en faire chasser, mais ils accordent leur pardon si tu trouve un moyen de te prouver ton utilité à la meute. Jamais tu ne verras un loup tuer pour le plaisir, ou encore fuir devant le danger. Nombreuses sont les louves qui ont perdu la vie pour défendre leur progénitures, dans des combats perdus d'avances pour elles. Même quand les chasseurs les chassent ils ne fuient pas, ils sont cachés mais jamais très loin. Et même quand tu pense tout connaitre sur eux, ils arrivent à te surprendre avec quelque chose de nouveau. A se moment là Camille posa sur eux un regard emplit de tellement de tristesse que Morgan en fut terriblement toucher et se promis que plus jamais, elle n'aurait un visage aussi triste. Camille jeta quelque Nicnac aux loups qui s'approchèrent doucement de la cage. La jeune femme se pencha près de son chien à qui elle donna aussi quelque biscuit puis tendis sa main à travers la cage et patienta de longue minute avant qu'un jeune plus curieux s'approche. Les deux alphas grondèrent puis réalisant que la jeune femme attendrait qu'eux même viennent vers elle, ils finirent par autoriser au louveteau d'approcher. Morgan lui regarda sa scène subjuguer par la beauté de la scène. Même Nala avait arrêté de geindre et observait les loups avec une réelle attention. Puis les animaux partirent jouer plus loin, ne s'intéressant plus aux intrus. Comprenant qu'ils voulaient la paix, Camille se redressa et emmena Morgan plus loin voir les autres animaux. A partir de ce moment là, il fut beaucoup plus attentif à ce que racontait la jeune femme et prit même plaisir à regarder les pingouins joué dans l'eau. Comme midi approchait, ils allèrent chercher de quoi se nourrir et dégustèrent leur repas frugal devant le bassin aux dauphins observant la représentation. Vers trois heures, ils quittèrent le parc, Morgan demanda de faire un détour par la boutique aux souvenirs ou il acheta un loup grandeur nature en peluche pour Camille et un Doug pour lui. Arriver à l'Hôtel, Camille partit rejoindre Sarah et Nate qui était dans une galerie d'art afin de trouver un nouveau tableau pour l'appartement du jeune homme.

-Merci pour cette magnifique visite guider, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'apprendre à un peu mieux te connaitre en dehors du boulot et dans un endroit plus calme qu'un bar. Remercia Derek. Camille souris et lui serra la main et partit. En fin de semaine, accompagné de Sarah, elle retourna chez elle avec sa valise pleine de vêtements et de cadeau que lui avaient fait les stylistes de victoria secret et son loup en peluche. Durant les deux derniers jours Sarah et elle avaient dévalisé les boutiques remplissant la penderie de Camille de vêtements de la nouvelle saison, dépensant une fortune dans des vêtements qu'elle mettrait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Son retour au bureau fut acclamer par tout le monde ravit de voir la jeune femme sourire et nettement plus agréable, malgré la distance qu'elle se forçait à garder entre elle et les autres. Malgré qu'ils fussent très contents des changements opérés sur sa personnalité les hommes de son équipe voyaient d'un mauvais œil les regards de convoitise des policiers et habitant des bourgades ou villes dans lesquelles, ils enquêtaient. Surtout que la jeune femme ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte ou elle alors, elle avait assez de tact pour ne rien dire. Morgan lui s'efforçait de paraitre détacher et indifférent, mais chaque jours il avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus ses chances d'être considéré comme un super ami ou plus. Après deux mois à ruminer et à fuir la jeune femme, Emilie et Reid le cuisinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de séduire Camille. A partir de se moment il mit tout en œuvre pour la séduire. Au départ Camille fit semblant de rien, comme elle en avait l'habitude avec les autres hommes, mais les petites attentions de Morgan commencèrent à percer la muraille qui la protégeait des autres. Et elle finit par le considéré comme un ami, à la grande joie de Sarah, qui espérait que le jeune homme arrive à capturer son cœur et redonner confiance à Camille en l'espèce humaine. Sa meilleure s'arrangeait toujours pour donner un conseil ou soutenir Morgan dans sa conquête.

-Aller Cam' vient danser, je sais que tu adore cette chanson. Supplia Morgan. Ils étaient sur une enquête dont le terrain de chasse du prédateur était les boites de nuit.

-Non Derek, on est en mission. Répondit son amie.

-Aller je suis sûre que si tu danse, il viendra te parler et on pourra en finir par boucler cette histoire. Argumenta Derek

-Dit toute de suite que je suis un aimant à dingue et psychopathe. Bouda la jeune femme

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Rigola-t-il. Boudeuse Camille finit par capituler et entraina Derek sur la piste. En quelque seconde le couple se trouva entourer d'hommes et de femmes voulant danser avec eux dans l'espoir de recevoir plus, plus tard. Vers deux heures du matin Morgan reçut un appel d'Hotchner leur signalant qu'il venait de trouver un nouveau corps prévenant d'une boite pas loin de la leur. Morgan annonça qu'il partait chercher Camille et arrivait.

-Camille vient, il n'est pas ici. Cria le jeune homme dans son oreille. Le nouveau cavalier de Camille tenta de chasser Morgan qui montra discrètement sa plaque refroidissant quelque peu l'homme saoul. Et les deux agents quittèrent la boite retrouvant Reid, Prentiss et Rossi au coin de la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le lieu de la découverte du cadavre.

-Il a dut s'en débarrasser rapidement, on dirait qu'elle a été jeté comme un vieux déchet. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Analysa Reid

-Soit c'est un copieur, soit il a été dérangé. Proposa Emilie

-Ou alors se n'est pas une de ses victimes, et seulement une fille qui a fait une overdose. Répliqua Camille, elle est blonde, et ses victimes sont toutes brunes. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait changé de M.O comme ça. Se justifia-t-elle

-En effet, le médecin légiste pense qu'elle a fait une overdose, elle avait de la bave sur le contour de sa bouche quand il l'a retournée. Expliqua Hotch. Sa signifie qu'une chose, il est encore dans le quartier ou dans une boite de nuit. On y retourne tous. Ordonna le chef.

Quand Reid, Emilie et Rossi arrivèrent près de l'endroit ou ils avaient commencé leur investigation, ils virent sortir du dancing, un homme correspondant au profile tenant une jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Emilie alla doucement vers le couple.

-Bonjour monsieur, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, merci, mais ma femme ne tient pas très bien à l'alcool. Expliqua-t-il.

-Oh d'accord, j'ai un ami docteur avec moi, il peut peut-être vous aider à retaper rapidement votre…

-Clara, Clara ou es-tu Clara ? Hurla un trio de jeunes adultes passablement inquiets. La jeune femme dans les bras de l'homme réagit et grogna quelque chose. Rossi s'approcha d'eux afin de leur poser quelques questions.

-Bonjour je suis l'Agent Rossi du FBI et j'enquête sur une série de meurtre, nous savons que le meurtrier se trouve dans le coin et je voulais m'assurer que votre amie ne serait pas une de ses prochaines victimes.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est morte ? Paniqua la jeune femme

-Non, rassurez-vous votre ami va bien, mais je suis désolé c'est la procédure. Expliqua-t-il

-Ah, Clara, est de petite taille, fine, brune aux yeux verts. Elle a 24 ans. Décrit le petit ami de la jeune femme.

-Merci. Répondit Rossi

-Elle peut-être enlevé par cette homme ? Demanda le deuxième garçon.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mes collègues quadri le secteur. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle a disparut ?

-Dix minutes. Répondit, l'homme.

-Alors on la retrouvera.

Au même moment Emilie, avait réussit à ce que l'homme se rapproche de la boite ou se trouvait Rossi et les jeunes gens. La jeune femme inconsciente shoota dans une bouteille attirant l'attention du trio sur elle.

-Clara ! Hurla le garçon qui semblait le plus inquiet. Ou alliez-vous comme ça ? Il courut vers son amie près à en découdre avec Emilie et l'autre homme. L'homme lâcha Clara et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Reid, Rossi et Prentiss réagir rapidement et sortirent leur arme.

-FBI on bouge plus ! Hurla Rossi. L'homme continua à courir sur Reid, sortit un couteau mais avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, le jeune homme tira et le toucha au niveau de la cuisse. Blesser le fautif s'effondra parterre. Rossi passa les menottes au suspect tandis qu'Emilie appela tout le monde.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était au poste à suivre l'interrogatoire que faisait Hotch, sauf JJ qui avait accompagné les quatre étudiants à l'hôpital, afin de faire des analyses à Clara. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'Hotch réussit à faire avouer le suspect après des heures de questions. Hotch offrit à tout le monde la matinée pour se reposer. Durant les vacances de pâque Derek demanda à Camille si elle comptait retourner en Europe voir sa famille.

-Non, je retourne en Europe que durant deux semaines durant les grandes-vacances afin de regarder les comptes et voir les rénovations à effectuer sur le château de mes parents. Et participer au bal qu'organise la famille royale au mois d'aout. Répondit Camille

-Tu ne vois même pas ta famille ? S'étonna Emilie qui avait suivit la conversation

-On n'est pas très proche, elle et moi. Expliqua-t-elle. Puis la discution dévia sur un autre sujet et plus personne ne reparla de ça. Vers début juin, Derek prit son courage à deux mains, et demanda à Camille si elle voulait dîner avec lui en tête à tête. Malgré ses soupçons, Camille accepta. Le repas se déroula correctement se qui détendit la jeune femme. Mais arriver au dessert Morgan lança la discution qui l'intéressait vraiment.

- Camille, il y a presque un an que tu travail au département, et je t'avoue que jamais je m'étais autant tromper sur quelqu'un. Et apprendre à te connaitre au fur et à mesure, m'a fait très plaisir. Découvrir la femme que tu es en réalité et pouvoir être ton ami est un honneur pour moi. Mais voilà, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Commença Morgan, alors que Camille tentait de retenir ses larmes et que la couleur sur ses joues disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son discoure.

-Être ton ami est génial, mais je veux plus, j'éprouve pour toi des sentiments que je n'avais plus ressentit pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Tu n'imagine pas l'effort que je dois faire pour ne pas…

-Derek, je suis désolée, mais… Sanglota la jeune femme avant de quitter précipitamment la table. Déçut, Morgan demanda l'addition et courut dehors voir si Camille y était encore. Il la retrouvait assise en pleure sur un banc.

-C'est trop tôt ? Demanda le jeune homme afin de comprendre la réaction de la blonde.

-Non, et ce n'est pas toi non plus. C'est moi, j'ai peur ! Avoua Camille

-Je sais être patient, tu sais, on peut aller à ton rythme…

-Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas peur de faire l'amour avec toi. Je sais que tu feras attention et tout le tralala. Non j'ai peur de souffrir. J'ai peur que tu partes, que tu me quitte. Expliqua Camille

-Hé, pour le moment je n'ai qu'une envie être avec toi ! Répondit Morgan

-Oui, mais dans une semaine, ou un mois ? Quand tu auras découvert, quelle fille insipide je suis, quand tu découvriras que je ne suis qu'une blonde sans cervelle. Répliqua Camille

-Hein ?! Camille, tu es une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse, tu es la seule qui peut rivaliser avec Reid question savoir. S'exclama Derek

-Grâce aux livres !

-Lui aussi, et lui contrairement à toi est incapable de se socialiser seule. Rajouta Morgan

- Et bien c'est que tu as le cerveau bruler par mon physique, car je peux t'assurer que je suis la fille la plus insipide et vide que tu connaisses.

-Arrête c'est faux ! M'enfin Camille, comme une fille comme toi peux avoir si peu de confiance en elle ? S'énerva Derek. Tu as tout pour toi. Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle et très spirituelle. Se sont les gens autour de toi qui sont vide et insipide. Allez dis-moi qui t'as fait croire une chose pareil. Demanda-t-il Mais Camille garda le silence et la tête baisser. Derek commença à s'énerver.

-C'est Sarah ? Ou alors Bobby, ou bien ton ex… Justin demanda Derek énonçant les prénoms des gens que Camille fréquentait avant de venir dans leur service.

-Non aucun d'eux. Répondit Camille

-D'ailleurs tu as la preuve avec Sarah que tu es digne d'être l'amie et apprécier des autres. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait restée avec toi si tu ne valais pas quelque chose ? Demanda Derek

- Je… Non. Capitula Camille.

- C'est à propos de ta famille ? C'est pour ça que tu la vois plus ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui ! Camille qui avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur ses larmes recommença à pleurer.

-Mais je pensais que tes parents étaient morts. S'exclama-t-il

-Oui en effet, ils sont morts quand j'avais dix ans. Et quand ma sœur et mes frères ou moi-même avions dut être répartis chez nos parrains ou marraines toute ma famille m'a tourné le dos me laissant seule. Ils ont tenté de me mettre dans un foyer pour jeune délinquant mais le concierge et le jardinier se sont opposer proposant de s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ma majorité.

-Je suis désolé. Ne put que répondre Derek.

-Bof ça fait longtemps maintenant et j'ai eut le temps de me venger. Dit Camille en haussant les épaules.

- Ah bon qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien étant l'aînée c'était moi qui héritais des terres et de la fortune de mes parents. Je devais pour les dix-huit ans de ma sœur et mes frères, verser une certaine somme sur leur compte et une des résidences de la famille. Mes oncles et tantes ainsi que ma grand-mère vivaient tous sur dans des maisons qui m'appartenait et qu'ils louaient à mon père pour un prix cassé. Je leur ai donc envoyé une lettre d'avocat, leur annonçant qu'ils avaient un mois pour, soit me racheter leur maison au prix du marcher soit déménager ou encore accepter de payer le loyer qui triplait de valeur avec en plus un certaine somme afin de rembourser la différence du loyer sur toute les années ou ils avaient payé le stricte minimum. Naturellement ils refusèrent tout net de payer quoique se soit, et ils durent quitter les maisons que j'ai finit par vendre quand je suis arrivée ici.

-Et tes frères et ta sœur dans l'histoire ? Demanda Derek

-Mes frères et ma sœurs, on s'écrit ou se parle régulièrement sur internet, et je les invites chaque fois que je suis en Belgique durant mes deux semaines au château. Expliqua Camille.

-Oui mais pour l'argent ?

-Ah ça, et bien quand j'ai vendu les huit maisons, j'ai rassemblé la somme total que j'avais gagné et j'ai divisé le tout en quatre c'est ce qu'ils recevront pour leur dix-huit ans.

- Ils ont quels âges ?

- Vingt-deux, dix-huit et seize ans. Pour Juliette, j'ai offert cinq millions d'euros et la villa en Espagne au bord de mère. Pour David, j'ai offert la même somme d'argent, et il a reçut notre domaine de chasse en Angleterre. Thomas, recevra qu'en t'a lui la propriété qu'on possède en Autriche. Ca me laisse notre chalet en France ou nous passions toute nos vacances de Noël et le petit manoir en Italie pas très loin de Naples.

-Dit donc tes parents étaient millionnaires ou quoi ?! S'exclama Derek

-Oui, mon père est le descendant direct du Duc du Brabant et ma mère descend de la famille royale de France. De plus ma famille donne des cours de gestion dès le plus jeune âge à leur fils aîné afin que la fortune familiale ne soit pas dilapider et ça depuis la nuit des temps. On leur apprend aussi très tôt à ne pas faire confiance aux banques et de faire fructifier notre fortune en investissant sur du terrain et des briques. Mon père était l'un des plus architecte-entrepreneur de Belgique. Mère était pédiatre. Se qui explique pourquoi nous possédons plusieurs propriété en Europe. Expliqua Camille

-Ils sont au courant pour ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Derek

-Tu pense bien que non. En Belgique je ne quittais jamais le château sauf pour le bal royale et donc j'arrivais assez bien à donner le change surtout que David n'a put m'accompagner que depuis trois ans. Et les deux autres était trop jeune pour comprendre ou remarquer un quelconque changement dans mon attitude car je suis revenue en Belgique j'avais dix-huit ans et je venais légalement hériter de tout.

-Au fait on t'a vu discuter avec Erin ? Tu vas quitter le service ? Demanda Derek

-Oui, je vais m'installer à mon compte comme avocat. Mais j'ignore ou. J'ai envie de retournée en Belgique être plus proche de mes frères et ma sœur et je sais que Sarh me suivra sans soucis et Nate aussi. D'ailleurs ils se sont fiancés. Annonça Camille

-Tu les féliciteras pour moi ? Demanda Derek d'une voix un peu triste d'apprendre que la jeune femme allait peut-être quitter le pays et n'en avait parlé à personne.

-Oui, pas de soucis. Hé Derek, je comptais vous le dire … que je partais, mais pour ce qui est de mon choix de lieu de vie j'en ai encore rien décidé.

-Bien, ça signifie que tu refuse ma proposition. Annonça Derek d'une voix froide

-Et bien si tu me laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, je pourrais peut-être te donner une réponse favorable, mais comme je suis sure de rien pour l'instant. Expliqua Camille en souriant

-Ok, mais je veux une réponse clair, le jour de ta proclamation. Exigea Derek, ça te laisse encore un mois et demi pour réfléchir.

-Bien. Accepta Camille un peu déçue d'avoir un ultimatum pour réfléchir. Après cela. Derek raccompagna la jeune femme jusque chez elle et rentra chez lui.

-Coucou ma puce, alors se diné. Demanda Sarah

-Le diné était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il était amoureux de moi. Expliqua Camille

-Aïe ! Et qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je suis partie. Mais il m'a rattrapé rapidement. Rajouta précipitamment Camille alors que Sarah voulait la gronder. On a discuté, j'ai expliqué ce qui c'était passer avec ma famille, afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'engager maintenant. Mais il n'a pas semblé comprendre alors j'ai finit par lui dire que je risquais de repartir en Europe travailler là-bas.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il m'a posé un ultimatum. Répondit Camille un peu triste

-Alors refuse ! Répliqua son amie

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Camille

-Parce que soit il va refuser de te suivre et abandonner son job t'obligeant à rester ici alors que aurait peut-être choisit de retourner en Europe et tu culpabiliseras et finira par le lui reprocher. Ou alors il va te suivre à contre cœur pour être avec toi, et finira lui aussi par t'en vouloir de lui avoir fait quitter le FBI, pour un poste d'inspecteur pas vraiment folichon. Expliqua Sarah

-Et si je décide de rester. Dit Camille

-Camille va raconter ça à quelqu'un d'autre je te connais par cœur. Tu as enfin l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec tes frères et sœurs, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu va refuser une opportunité pareil juste pour rester avec Derek Morgan aussi mignon soit-il. Répliqua Sarah

-Tu as raison, mais s'il me dit qu'il veut partir avec moi ? Paniqua-t-elle

-Il n'abandonnera pas son poste, et tu le sais sinon il ne t'aurait pas donné cet ultimatum, mais t'aurais dit qu'il était près à partir avec toi. Il aurait peut-être exigé que tu lui trouve un job semblable à celui qu'il a ici. Expliqua Sarah

-C'est toi aurais du être profiler et non moi, j'y connais rien en psychologie. Bouda Camille

-Ca c'est bien vrai, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Rigola la brune.

Durant le mois de juin, Camille prit deux semaines de congé afin de terminer et défendre sa thèse de doctorat, puis elle patienta deux semaines devant subir les regards et la question muette de Derek. Elle profita de cette semaine là pour expliquer aux autres qu'elle partait afin de devenir avocate. Le jour de sa proclamation, Derek, Spencer, Emilie et Pénélope ainsi que Sarah et Nate vinrent soutenir Camille dans le New Haven.

-Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que cet année les étudiants pour le doctorat ont tous réussit. Commença le Recteur de la faculté de Droit. Puis il lut un long discoure sur l'université, la moral et l'enseignement que ces jeunes étudiants ont pu recevoir et apprendre tout au long de leur parcoure. Puis il laissa la parole au Président de la faculté qui fit un discoure presque sembla à son collègue.

-Je laisse enfin la place à notre major de promotion Camille Prince. Sarah sourit et annonça aux autre que c'était la Camille qu'ils connaissaient mais qu'elle avait juste changé de nom afin d'être sûre que Bobby ne la retrouve jamais.

-Bonjour à tous ! Commença Camille, contrairement à notre Président et Recteur je ne vais pas faire de long discoure. Je vais juste félicité tout les diplômer de cette année. Bravo à vous tous, continuez à vous amuser, et à travailler tout aussi bien dans votre vie et vous vivrez pleinement. Et un jour quand vous regardez derrière vous, vous vous direz j'ai fait Yale et j'ai réussit l'année ou notre équipe à gagner le championnat d'état et national. Tous les étudiants hurlèrent leur joie. Pour les autres sachez que même si des rumeurs disent que c'est impossible n'oubliez pas qu'avec un peu de travail et de volonté tout est possible et si ce n'était pas le cas vous ne nous verrez pas aussi fière et content d'être diplômer en droit avec en plus un doctorat dans se domaine. Les professeurs ne sont pas des monstres sans cœurs malgré les apparences. Rigola-t-elle, déclenchant un fou rire général dans le groupe des professeurs et de quelques étudiants. Je clôturais mon discoures pas deux citations « _La recette du succès : 5 % d'inspiration et 100 % de transpiration____ » «__Choisis un travail que tu aimes, et tu n'auras pas à travailler un seul jour dans ta vie.____ »** Voilà et encore félicitation à vous tous. Dit Camille. Le recteur reprit sa place derrière son micro et commença et appeler les deux cents étudiants qui avaient réussit leur doctorat en droit, par ordre alphabétique. A la fin de la proclamation Camille et le capitaine de l'équipe de football*** qui avait renoncé à une carrière professionnel dans se sport lancèrent leur chapeau et furent suivit par tout les autres étudiants. Puis chacun alla retrouver leur famille et amis dans la salle. Les filles enlacèrent Camille et lui tendirent un gros paquet cadeau_

___-De la part de toute l'équipe. Dit Pénélope en lui tendant_

___-Oh mais il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama Camille radieuse._

___-L'Agent Hotchner pense que ça te sera indispensable d'ici quelques années. Rigola Pénélope. Camille déballa son présent et reçut un magnifique cadre richement décorer mais avec simplicité, avec déjà à l'emplacement de la photo, une photo de toute l'équipe prise le jour de Noël par un des serveurs._

___-Pour que tu ne nous oublie pas. Expliqua Reid._

___-Comment le pourrais-je. Merci beaucoup, vous direz à Hotch qu'il a bien choisit et que Rossi à très bon gout. Remercia la jeune diplômée. _

___- Nous c'est un peu moins fragile mais beaucoup plus volumineux. Tellement qu'on en a prit qu'une partie. Dit Nate pleins de mystère, tout en lui tendant un petite boite._

___-C'est un puzzle ? Se moqua Camille_

___-Ouvre tu verras. Railla Nate. Camille obéit et tomba sur une clé de voiture._

___-On s'est dit que ça pouvait t'être utile. Expliqua Nate. On ira la chercher demain chez le concessionnaire afin que si tu veux changer certain détail tu puisses encore avoir le temps._

___-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes trop gentil avec moi. Remercia Camille les larmes yeux. Puis subtilement Camille fit un signe à Sarah pour qu'elle entraine tout le monde dehors afin de la laisser seule avec Morgan pour discuter. _

___-Voilà, le temps de mon ultimatum est passé. _

___-En effet, qu'as-tu décidé ? Demanda Derek la gorge noué_

___-Et bien je vais retourner en Belgique. J'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes frères et ma sœur. Je refuse de passer à coté de ça. Naturellement ma porte t'es toujours ouverte pour si tu veux me voir ou m'accompagner là-bas. Expliqua Camille_

___- Tu me demande de choisir entre mon job ou toi ? S'étonna Derek légèrement dégouter._

___-Non, je te laisse le chois de commencer cette histoire ou pas. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râle tu m'as bien demandé de choisir entre toi et ma famille. _

___-Non ta famille t'a repoussé quand tu avais besoin d'elle, je ne pensais pas que tu leur pardonnerais._

___-Mes frères et ma sœur n'ont pas à payer des choses que notre grand-mère, oncles et tantes ont faites. Répliqua Camille je voulais juste t'en informer. Je comprends parfaitement que ton job au FBI soit beaucoup plus passionnant qu'un poste d'inspecteur en Belgique. Rajouta-t-elle_

___-Tu es injuste Cam'. Grogna Derek_

___-Non réaliste, et c'était en aucun cas un acte pour te faire culpabiliser. Je sais qu'en Belgique il y a moins de tueurs en série qu'ici. Et puis jamais je te proposerais de choisir entre moi et ton job en sachant ce qu'il représente pour toi. Ne me prends pas pour une débile. Répliqua sèchement Camille avant de le laisser seul. _

___-Et merde ! Grogna Derek tout en shootant dans une chaise. Puis il sortit du bâtiment._

___-Ca c'est mal passer ? Demanda Nate qui sur l'ordre de Sarah devait attendre, les deux derniers._

___-Tu ne l'as pas vue ? Et pour te répondre non, ça c'est mal passer. J'ai réagit comme un con. Expliqua Derek._

___-Si elle est sortie, mais je me suis dit que se serais plus simple pour toi de parler à un homme que de devoir subir un interrogatoire de la part de tes collègues. Se justifia Nate_

___-Merci, et comment va-t-elle ? _

___-Bien, enfin Camille a toujours été doué pour cacher ses émotions. Mais sachant qu'elle avait prit sa décision depuis un certain temps déjà, je pense qu'elle va bien. Expliqua Nate_

___-Ah, depuis longtemps tu dis ! _

___-Oui j'ignore combien de temps car j'ai du faire cracher le morceau à Sarah par des méthodes douteuse, mais elles en parlaient depuis longtemps sur la manière de te l'annoncer et comment tu le prendrais. _

___-Elle était prête à tout alors._

___-Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprit sur Camille depuis que je la connais c'est qu'elle déteste les surprises ou d'agir sans préparation. Sarah aussi d'ailleurs. Se Moqua le jeune homme. _

___-Tu les connais depuis longtemps ? _

___-Depuis quatre ans, j'ai rencontré Camille ici, alors que je finissais mon droit, on a eut un stage ensemble. Raconta Nate, on devrait y aller avant qu'elles s'imaginent des choses. Et les deux hommes allèrent retrouver le petit groupe et discutèrent de tout et de rien sans repenser à la discution que Camille et Derek venais d'avoir. Deux jours plus tard Camille dit au revoir à tout le service de profiler et une semaine après ça elle débarqua avec Sarah et Nate en Belgique. Nate et Camille ouvrirent ensemble un bureau d'avocats et Sarah reprit le travail de la mère de Camille se réconciliant avec sa vieille passion. Camille entama une procédure éclaire pour récupéré le droit de garde son sur petit frère qu'elle réussit et durant deux ans ils vécurent à quatre dans le grand château familiale. Camille retrouva même un ancien copain de classe et commença une relation amoureuse avec lui qui se prolongea par des fiançailles à la grande joie de Sarah, qui se maria un après son arriver sur le sol belge. Derek lui se lança dans le travail tout en continuant à charmer les filles, sans jamais en trouver une bien. _

___-Tu devrais aller la voire ou l'appeler, je suis sure que ça lui fera très plaisir. Dit un jour Pénélope, triste de voir son ami aussi mal._

___-T'en fais pas on a gardé contacte, et puis Reid m'informe régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt se marier. Annonça Derek._

___- Alors tu devrais faire une crois sure elle et arrêter de comparer toute tes conquêtes à elle._

___-Pénélope, tu es totalement à coté de la plaque. Rigola Derek_

___-Et bah merci je t'aiderais encore. Bouda l'informaticienne_

___-Mais c'est très gentil de t'inquiété pour moi. Mais sache que si je n'ai pas de femme, c'est pour la même raison qu'Emilie, on bouge de trop et on fait un job trop dangereux. Ca ne se combine pas du tout avec une vie de famille regarde Rossi, ou Hotch ! Avoua le jeune homme_

___-Mais JJ y arrive très bien, elle ! Contra Pénélope_

___-C'est parce que Wil sait et comprends parfaitement son métier et qu'elle peut en parler avec lui, ils sont collègues. Expliqua Derek. Will a accepté de bosser ici au service des finances. _

___- Oh je ne savais pas ! Dit piteusement Garcia_

___-C'est pas grave. Après cette discution Pénélope ne chercha plus à aider Derek et ce dernier fit un effort pour ne plus enchainer aussi rapidement les conquêtes. Mais tous les soirs il regardait la photo de Camille en noir et blanc que Sarah lui avait un jour donner, et qui la représentait dans sa dernière tenue lors de son défilé. Cette photo avait été la raison de nombreuse disputent entre lui et ses petites-amies mais il ne voulait pas retirer cette photo du mure et refusait catégoriquement de la bouger de place. Camille était sa petite sœur et la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et tampis si Garcia s'inquiétait, ou que sa mère désespérait à le marier, il resterait fidèle à l'amour de sa vie et cela même si il devait rester seul toute la sienne._

_Fin_

___*« Misère de la prospérité : La religion marchande et ses ennemis » de Pascal Bruckner. Contrairement à mes deux personnages je n'ai pas lu le livre enfin seulement une dizaine de page mais je n'ai rien comprit que j'ai finit par changer pour un autre choix. _

___** Malheureusement je ne connais pas les auteurs de ses citations je les ai trouvé sur internet via Google et il y avait aucune indication sur leurs provenance et leurs auteurs._

___*** Je parle bien sur de football américain, puisque c'est je pense le sport que l'on pratique dans cette université (avec surement d'autre sport mais je crois que celui-là est le plus populaire) _

___**Je suis désolée pour tout celle qui pensais que Derek Morgan et Camille allaient finir ensemble, je suis moi-même totalement déboussolée car je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de finir mon histoire ainsi, mais bon les perso n'en font qu'à leur tête. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si Morgan est marié à son job ! Il avait cas pas forcé la main de Camille, elle ne serait pas partie… **_

___**Enfin c'est peut-être de ma faute aussi insciemment, car je n'arrive pas à visualiser Morgan avec une femme c'est assez déroutant comme situation, même si celle-ci se trouve à faire le même job que lui…**_

___**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cet os, votre avis m'intéresse pour m'améliorer. ^^**___


End file.
